Llamas que se apagan
by blaika
Summary: Natsu siempre fue fuerte, imbatible como una gran hoguera. Nada podía quebrarlo. Pero hasta el fuego más poderoso puede consumirse. Sin embargo, una enfermedad terminal era lo último que sus amigos imaginaban. NaLu. Zervis Mucha angustia. Spoilers desde el capítulo 469 del manga.
1. Primeros síntomas

**Si ustedes están al día con el manga, lean tranquilos. Pero si no quieren spoilers, mejor pasen de esta historia. Mi inspiración para este fanfic vino de los últimos capítulos. Advertencia: mucho drama. Y probablemente, un final nada feliz.**

 **Están avisados.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Primeros síntomas**

 _La oscuridad era impenetrable. Ni siquiera una leve penumbra que permitiera escudriñar entre las sombras. Lucy avanzó a través del largo túnel con una mano tanteando al frente y la otra sobre sus llaves, estremeciéndose cada tanto. Hacía demasiado frío. Un frío insoportable._ _Era como si viniera desde adentro. Desde su propio pecho._

 _-¿Natsu?- llamó, tragando saliva y temblando-. ¿Happy?_

 _La muchacha estaba segura de que momentos antes iba con los otros dos, hasta que se vio sola y todo se apagó sin más a su alrededor. No tenía idea de donde estaba._ _Lucy tropezó y estuvo a punto de chillar cuando una mano cálida cogió su muñeca para impedir que cayera. Pero el grito se murió en su lengua cuando pequeñas llamas empezaron a brotar de la nada, parpadeando graciosamente e iluminando el lugar. El frío se aligeraba._

 _-¿Estás bien, Lucy?- le preguntó Natsu._

 _La maga celestial suspiró de alivio y estuvo a punto de abrazar a su amigo, pero se arrepintió, un poco ruborizada. En cambio, adoptó una postura de mal fingido enfado._

 _-¿Dónde se supone que estabas?_

 _Natsu parpadeó._

 _-¿De qué hablas, bicho raro? Estuve todo el tiempo al lado tuyo._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _Lucy estaba más que confusa. Natsu se rió de ella y empezó a andar, cogiéndola nuevamente de la muñeca._

 _-Vamos. ¡Me muero de hambre!_

 _Lucy iba a decirle que fuera más lento, pero entonces su amigo se detuvo de pronto, haciéndola trastabillar._

 _-¿Ahora qué pasa?_

 _Natsu no se volteó. Su cuerpo, lentamente, empezó a desintegrarse ante los ojos atónitos de Lucy. La muchacha intentó agarrarlo, pero sus dedos solo atravesaron la nada. Lo último que vio, antes de que todo se apagara nuevamente, fueron los ojos verde oliva del mago de fuego, quien giró la cabeza hacia ella. Ojos que se iban volviendo cada vez más opacos, como si la vida se extinguiera dentro de ellos._

 _-¡NATSU!_

* * *

Despertó con un grito ahogado, enredada entre sus mantas. Lucy se llevó una mano al pecho y respiró lentamente, consciente de que todo se había tratado de un sueño. Los rayos del sol matutino se filtraban a través de su ventana entreabierta.

-¿Eh? Pero si anoche la cerré… ¡Aaaghh!

La rubia se levantó de golpe y echó las mantas de su cama a un lado, revelando a un joven de cabello rosa y un gato azul acurrucados entre las sábanas. Happy murmuraba en sueños algo sobre salmones a la plancha. Una vena se infló en la frente de Lucy.

-Definitivamente voy a colocar una cerradura de titanio en esa ventana- masculló-. ¿Por qué tengo que aguantar esto?

Su voz despertó a Happy, quien parpadeó adormilado.

-Hablas muy fuerte, Luuushy. Es de mala educación despertar así a los demás.

-¡No quiero escucharte a ti hablándome de educación!

Happy se incorporó, bostezando.

-Aye. ¿Qué vamos a desayunar? Espero que tengas sardina.

-Por supuesto que no. ¡Natsu! ¡Despierta, coge a tu gato y vete a tu casa ahora!

El muchacho ni siquiera se inmutó, por lo que Lucy lo sacudió con fuerza, casi arrastrándolo para que saliera de su cama. Pero cuando vio bien el rostro dormido de su amigo, se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa Lucy?

-¿No te parece que está un poco pálido?

Happy se acercó y ladeó la cabeza a un lado.

-Mmm… yo lo veo igual que ayer.

-Pero…

Justo en ese momento, Natsu empezó a despertar. A diferencia de Happy, se tardó bastante más y por unos momentos miró a Lucy como si apenas la reconociera. Hasta que finalmente murmuró, frotándose los ojos:

-Tus pechos están más grandes.

Lucy le dio un golpe en la nuca, echando humo.

-¡Largo de mi casa!

-¡Peeero Luucy! ¡Antes tenemos que comer!

-Ve a comer al gremio.

-¡Pero no tenemos dinero!- lloriquearon ambos, de rodillas en la alfombra. Lucy apartó los ojos de sus caras adorables y resopló, cruzándose de brazos.

-Vale, vale. Pero mañana comen en el gremio ¿ok? A mí tampoco me queda mucho dinero.

Natsu sonrió ampliamente.

-Recuerda que mañana salimos de misión con Erza y el stripper, así que pronto tendremos dinero.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Lo había olvidado!- exclamó Lucy mientras se dirigía al baño para tomar una ducha-. Bien, coman lo que quieran, pero no rompan nada. ¡Y Natsu! Pobre de ti si me espías mientras me baño…

-Como si no te hubiera visto desnuda seis veces.

Lucy se sonrojó. ¿Realmente las había contado?

* * *

Después de desayunar, los tres se dirigieron al gremio charlando animadamente. Tras dos meses "sabáticos", por fin saldrían en una misión. Y es que después de la guerra y el caos desatado tras el enfrentamiento contra Acnologia, todos los magos de Fairy Tail habían coincidido en que necesitaban tomarse un descanso. Especialmente Natsu, a pesar de que el joven había protestado. Curiosamente, no fue Lucy quien logró convencerlo de que se tomara las cosas con calma, sino su hermano.

 _"_ _Aún es difícil acostumbrarse"_ pensó Lucy, sonriendo tristemente mientras observaba como Natsu y Happy bromeaban acerca del nuevo corte de pelo de Erza. De hecho, todo el mundo menos los miembros de Fairy Tail pensaban que Zeref había muerto a manos de Natsu. Pero lo cierto es que ahora este vivía junto al mago de fuego en la casa del bosque, remodelada por ambos para hacer más espacio.

Tras recuperar sus recuerdos, Natsu se había visto incapaz de matarlo. Además, hacerlo habría significado su propia destrucción. Y a pesar de que fue complicado asumir la dura realidad sobre Natsu al principio (especialmente para Gray), todos habían acabado por entenderlo y apoyarlo.

Sin embargo, el trágico destino de los hermanos Dragneel era cosa del pasado y ahora por fin podían llevar la vida que ambos merecían. Y es que los dioses, como agradecimiento a Natsu por haberle devuelvo el equilibrio al mundo tras la derrota de Acnologia, revirtieron la maldición de Zeref, devolviéndole su mortalidad.

Las cosas por fin empezaban a ir bien.

-Podrías invitar a Z. para que vaya con nosotros- le sugirió Lucy a Natsu. En público, todos habían acordado llamarlo Z., para evitar que alguien del Consejo de Magia se enterara de que el ex mago negro aún seguía vivo-. Le haría bien salir un rato ¿no?

-¡Lo invité!- resopló Natsu-. Pero no quiere. Prefiere estar allí, viviendo en el bosque. Creo que aún no se acostumbra a la gente, pero yo le dije que nadie sabía realmente como era él. ¿Y sabes que hace cuando se lo digo?

Lucy sonrió.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Me da esa sonrisa suya y me dice que no me preocupe antes de seguir leyendo o mirando los árboles y los pájaros! ¿No te parece aburrido? En serio, a veces me cuesta creer que tengamos los mismos genes- refunfuñó Natsu-. Y tampoco acepta pelear conmigo, a pesar de que es muy fuerte.

-Bueno, no es como si eso fuera un defecto- dijo Lucy-. Aunque la última vez que lo vi, parecía muy contento. Estoy feliz por él.

-Y realmente cocina genial- añadió Happy-. ¡Tampoco hay tanto polvo en la casa ahora que Z. está ahí!

Natsu sonrió y estuvo de acuerdo. Pero antes de que abriera la boca para decir algo, un mareo repentino lo desestabilizó, haciéndolo tambalear a un lado.

-¿Natsu?

-Tsh, me tropecé. ¡Sigamos!

Sus amigos asintieron y siguieron caminando. Natsu, en cambio, reprimió una ola de nauseas. Por suerte, Lucy y Happy estaban hablando entre ellos, por lo que tuvo tiempo de respirar hondo y calmarse sin que se dieran cuenta. Desde hacía algunos días que estaba teniendo algunos mareos, pero hasta ahora nunca le habían atacado las náuseas. No entendía qué le pasaba. ¿Había comido algo en mal estado? Tendría que hablar con Wendy si la cosa no paraba, aunque, realmente, Natsu no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Odiaba hacer escándalo por algo tan pequeño. ¡Seguro que el maldito stripper se burlaba de él por comportarse como un debilucho!

* * *

En el gremio, Natsu no se sintió mejor. De hecho, se notaba extrañamente cansado, a pesar de que había dormido toda la noche y no había ido a una misión en dos meses. ¿O sería la propia inactividad lo que lo tenía así? El muchacho ya deseaba salir en aquella misión de clase-S con los chicos para despabilarse.

-No has comido casi nada ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Mirajane mientras señalaba el plato de estofado extra picante que Lisanna le había regalado.

El mago de fuego se encogió de hombros.

-Sí. Es que no tengo tanta hambre.

A su lado, Gray casi escupió su bebida.

-Debes estar bromeando- dijo el mago de hielo.

-Venga, vamos a pelear afuera. Necesito entrenamiento.

-¡Oi, oi, espera! Aún no me como lo mío. ¡Vete a retar a Erza!

Natsu miró a la pelirroja, que conversaba con Levy y Lucy en una de las mesas. La verdad es que se veía bastante bien con el cabello hasta los hombros, aunque nunca se lo diría. Se preguntó cómo se vería Lucy con ese mismo look.

-Y ahora sonríes solo. Definitivamente hay algo mal contigo- comentó Gray, mirándolo de reojo.

-No quiero oír eso de alguien que solo lleva calzoncillos.

-¡Ahhh! ¿Cómo ocurrió?

Mirajane se rió e intercambió una mirada extraña con Cana, quien bebía, como siempre, de su enorme tonel de alcohol. Luego ambas miraron a Natsu y este entornó los ojos, un poco nervioso. La expresión de esas dos no le daba buena espina.

-¿Qué?

-Últimamente te gusta mucho mirar a Lucy cuando ella no está viendo ¿no?

Natsu tomó una cucharada de su estofado y masticó con violencia.

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo? Somos compañeros.

Cana se le acercó, alzando las cejas e inclinando su delantera sugestivamente.

-Compañeros ¿eh? Seguro que sí.

-No sé a dónde quieren llegar- dijo Natsu con la boca llena.

-¿Sabes, Natsu? En cierta manera, esa actitud inocente tuya es algo… atractiva. Seguro que Lucy también lo piensa, aunque dudo que te lo diga.

Gray hizo un mueca de incomodidad al ver a donde Cana quería llegar con aquella conversación y miró de soslayo a su amigo, quien miraba a la otra mujer entre exasperado y confundido. ¿En serio el idiota no se daba cuenta de que le estaba coqueteando?

Repentinamente, Natsu se levantó, dejando su plato a medias. Cana se sorprendió, preguntándose si había dicho algo que le hubiera molestado. Sin embargo, Natsu parecía… ido. Y bastante más pálido que antes. Gray observó perplejo como el muchacho, sin decir nada, salía corriendo del gremio.

¿Tal vez se había puesto nervioso con los coqueteos de Cana? ¿O era… algo más?

* * *

Natsu se inclinó por octava vez, vomitando violentamente entre uno de los arbustos que bordeaban los terrenos del gremio. Por suerte, nadie estaba por los alrededores. Realmente no quería hacer un alboroto. El joven mago de cabello rosa respiró entrecortadamente antes de que una nueva arcada lo hiciera doblarse, aunque ahora no salió nada. Su estómago se había vaciado por completo. Sin embargo, la sola idea de comer algo hacía que se le revolvieran las tripas de nuevo.

-Mierda…- masculló, limpiándose la boca con la manga de su chaleco.

¿Por qué había sentido esas ganas repentinas de vomitar? ¡Ni siquiera iba a bordo de ningún transporte! Natsu se apoyó contra una pared e intentó recuperar el aliento, aunque se sentía realmente cansado. Podría dormir allí mismo.

"No. Tengo que ir a casa", pensó. No quería que sus amigos le empezaran a hacer preguntas que, de todas formas, no podía responder. Ni él mismo entendía por qué su cuerpo estaba reaccionando así. Sin embargo, ahora estaba casi completamente seguro de que había comido algo en mal estado.

"Pero no necesito a Wendy. Zeref puede darme alguna medicina", decidió, sonriendo débilmente y alejándose de la pared para caminar hasta su casa.

* * *

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado su lectura. Dudas, quejas o sugerencias en los comentarios.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Colpaso

**¡Muchísimas gracias a los cuatro lectores que me dejaron sus comentarios y me añadieron a sus favoritos! Si se preguntan si habrá romance, lo habrá, pero no quiero centrarme solo en eso, sino también en profundizar los lazos de amistad y familiares de los personajes.**

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Colapso**

Cuando Natsu llegó finalmente a la casa que ahora también compartía con su hermano, estaba sudando ligeramente del cansancio. Una mala sensación se apoderó de él. Nunca, en todos los años que llevaba yendo y viniendo desde el gremio a su casa, el trayecto lo había agotado hasta el punto de hacerle sudar. Definitivamente algo estaba mal con él, pero una parte de su conciencia –esa parte terca y orgullosa que tan a menudo lo hacía tomar malas decisiones-, le impedía reconocerlo.

Entró, pero Zeref no estaba allí. No obstante, aquello era normal. Al ex mago oscuro le gustaba permanecer fuera, observando la naturaleza, leyendo bajo la sombra de algún árbol o tomando largas siestas junto al río, algo que hacía a menudo, especialmente cuando acompañaba a su hiperactivo hermano menor a pescar junto a Happy. Natsu sonrió. Era como vivir con una especie de ermitaño bonachón.

Lanzando un suspiro, Natsu se recostó sobre el sofá y cerró los ojos, colocando un brazo sobre su rostro. Cuando Zeref llegara, le pediría que le diera alguna medicina. Sabía que lo correcto sería acudir a Wendy, pero aún se resistía a armar un alboroto. Había aguantado heridas peores sin necesidad de pedir atención médica y éstas habían sanado perfectamente con descanso y alimentos. Ya más convencido, el muchacho se relajó, sumiéndose en un necesario sueño.

* * *

Eran pasadas las cuatro de la tarde cuando Zeref decidió, incorporándose en la hierba del claro en donde había estado dormitando, que volvería a la casa para preparar algo de comer. Suponía que su hermano aún estaba en el gremio, peleando con alguno de sus amigos o haciendo alguna tontería para divertir a los demás. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras echaba a andar hacia la casa, recordando lo frustrado que había estado Natsu la noche anterior por no querer acompañarlo a la misión. Pero Zeref no se sentía preparado para vivir en sociedad y, además, no quería importunar a los demás. Aunque nunca se lo diría a su hermano, él sabía que algunos miembros de la Alianza aún se resistían a aceptarlo, tolerando a duras penas su presencia. Especialmente aquel mago de hielo de cabello oscuro.

La última vez que estuvieron cerca el uno del otro, la tensión podría haber cortado el aire. Zeref lo entendía, sin embargo. Era imposible borrar el pasado. Y muchos jamás olvidarían que perdieron a sus seres queridos por su culpa, aunque fuera una culpa involuntaria. Tendría que cargar con eso el resto de la vida que le quedaba, pero Zeref estaba dispuesto a soportarlo. Mientras tuviera a su hermano y a Mavis, que al menos una vez al día iba a visitarlo para pasar tiempo con él, todo lo demás era un precio insignificante a pagar.

Y Zeref no podía ser más feliz ahora mismo.

Cuando llegó a la casa y entró, una expresión de perplejidad se dibujó en su rostro al ver que Natsu estaba allí, durmiendo profundamente en el sillón. Además de su inesperada presencia, le sorprendió que no estuviera roncando a pierna suelta, como solía hacerlo siempre. Ahora incluso yacía medio acurrucado, como si alguna parte del cuerpo le doliera. Zeref se acercó, preocupado, y luego esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica al pensar que Natsu parecía un niño…

" _¡Oni-san! ¿Puedo acostarme contigo?_

 _El niño mayor levantó los ojos de su libro sobre magia elemental y miró al menor de cinco años dejando escapar un ligero resoplido. Natsu puso sus ojos de cachorrillo, aferrando la parte inferior de las mantas que cubrían al otro con expresión anhelante._

 _-¡Por favor! ¡Es que tengo miedo!_

 _Zeref parpadeó._

 _-¿Tienes miedo? Vale, vale. Ven acá._

 _Natsu se apresuró a meterse entre las sábanas mientras el otro lo rodeaba con un brazo._

 _-¿Papá te estuvo contando cuentos de terror de nuevo?_

 _El pequeño niño de cabello rosa asintió, avergonzado de sí mismo._

 _-Sabes que esas cosas no son reales ¿verdad, Natsu?_

 _-Pero…_

 _-Los fantasmas y las mujeres sin cabeza no existen. Venga, vamos a dormir. Yo estaré contigo aquí por si llega a aparecer algo._

 _Natsu asintió, sonriendo, y se acurrucó junto a su hermano mayor como un gatito. Se durmió a los pocos minutos, con la boca semi abierta. Zeref pasó los dedos por sus suaves cabellos rosados, que había heredado de su madre, y sonrió pensando que realmente tenía un hermano lindo._

" _Siempre voy a protegerte", pensó con determinación "Nunca dejaré que nada malo te pase"_

-Natsu, despierta. Natsu…

El joven mago de fuego arrugó la frente e intentó darse la vuelta, pero una mano amable se lo impidió. Abrió los ojos perezosamente, parpadeando cuando lo vio todo borroso. Le costó centrarse en la persona que lo miraba, pero reconoció su olor característico.

-Zeref…- murmuró, incorporándose-. ¿Qué pasa?

El otro tenía una expresión preocupada.

-No te ves muy bien, Natsu.

-¿Qué? Ohh, bueno, sobre eso…- Natsu se interrumpió cuando Zeref colocó una mano sobre su frente para medirle la temperatura-. Hey, hey, no es para tanto.

-Estás algo caliente…

-Soy un mago de fuego.

-¿Por qué estabas durmiendo en el sofá?

Natsu se rindió.

-Me vine porque no me sentía tan bien ¿contento ahora? Deja de mirarme como si me fuera a morir, solo son… unos mareos. Quizá me voy a resfriar.

-Al menos te viniste- suspiró Zeref-. Espera, no te levantes. Voy a traerte una medicina para la gripe. Aunque podría ser otra cosa… ¿has comido algo en mal estado?

-Eso es lo que he estado pensando, pero no puedo recordar si comí algo que me pudiera hacer mal- masculló Natsu mientras se echaba hacia atrás en el sofá, mirando monótonamente el techo de madera de su casa-. Pero creí que podrías ayudarme con eso. Necesito estar bien para ir mañana a la misión con los chicos.

Mientras Zeref rebuscaba en el botiquín de medicina un frasco de polvos, le preguntó con curiosidad:

-¿Es muy lejos de Magnolia?

-A ocho horas en tren- dijo Natsu, poniéndose ligeramente verde al pensar que tendría que subirse a un maldito tren-. Ughhh... Odio los trenes.

Zeref se rió entre dientes.

-He estado investigando, y tal vez pueda crear alguna poción para tu mareo en los transportes.

Natsu se emocionó.

-¿En serio? ¡Eso sería genial! ¡Tss! Realmente eres inteligente. Me da un poco de envidia. Eres incluso más inteligente que Lucy, y eso que ella…- Natsu carraspeó un poco para evitar una tos que ascendió por su garganta de forma repentina.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí.

Zeref se acercó para entregarle un vaso con agua, en la que había disuelto el polvo para la gripe. Natsu se lo bebió de un solo trago y le sonrió.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué ibas a decir de Lucy?

-¡Oh, cierto! Decía que ella es muy lista. ¿Te conté que hace poco terminó de escribir un libro?

Zeref sonrió al recordar a la dulce y guapa compañera de equipo de su hermano.

-Realmente la aprecias ¿eh? Siempre estás hablando de ella.

-Claro. Es mi mejor amiga.

-¿Solo eso?

Natsu entornó los ojos y Zeref se rió.

-Estás empezando a actuar como Mirajane y Cana.

Zeref se alejó hacia la cocina para ir a dejar el vaso mientras murmuraba:

-El tiempo de dará la razón, oni-chan…

-¿Uhh? ¿Qué dices?

-Nada, nada.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Natsu no se sentía mejor. Maldijo entre dientes mientras se incorporaba en la cama, notándose cansado igual que el día anterior. Lo segundo que lo sorprendió, además de la molesta sensación de mareo, es que ahora le dolía el cuerpo, como si le hubieran dado una paliza. Pero no había peleado con nadie. Ni siquiera con el estúpido de Gray.

Mirando a su compañero azul, que dormía tranquilamente a los pies de su cama, el joven de se mordió el labio, cabizbajo. La parte sensata de su cerebro le decía que no estaba en las mejores condiciones para ir a la misión, pero se deshizo de sus dudas sacudiendo la cabeza mientras apretaba los puños. ¡No! ¡Tenía que ir! Necesitaba el dinero y realmente quería hacer ese trabajo con sus amigos.

Natsu abrió más lo ojos cuando sintió algo caliente goteando sobre su mano, desde la nariz. Se llevó la mano a la cara y miró sus dedos. Sangre. ¿Estaba saliendo sangre de su nariz? ¿Qué demonios?

-Natsu… ¿ya nos tenemos que ir?- murmuró Happy, despertando. El joven se apresuró a levantarse y darle la espalda mientras buscaba algo con lo que frenar el sangrado.

-Uhh… sí. Voy a tomar una ducha, desayunamos y salimos.

-Aye.

Natsu bajó las escaleras y, antes de que Zeref se girara para mirarlo, quien ya estaba en pie para preparar el desayuno, entró apresuradamente en el baño.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Natsu?- oyó que le gritaba este.

-¡Bien, bien!- farfulló Natsu mientras colocaba un pañuelo sobre su nariz-. Mucho mejor.

-¿Estás seguro?- insistió Zeref desde el otro lado de la puerta-. Porque si no es así, no creo que debas ir a esa misión.

-¡Ya dije que estoy bien! En serio, hermano, a veces actúas como si fueras mi madre.

-Me preocupo por ti, eso es todo.

-Vale, vale.

"Lo sé", pensó el muchacho, empezándose a sentirse culpable por mentirle. Pero debía ir a esa misión. Estaba decidido.

* * *

Le tomó un gran esfuerzo de su parte llegar a la estación de Magnolia a tiempo. Por suerte, Happy no le había hecho ninguna pregunta, aunque sabía que su pequeño amigo felino le estuvo lanzando más de una mirada inquisidora mientras caminaban. Natsu se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga e intentó adoptar una postura natural, a pesar de que todos los músculos le dolían.

-Justo a tiempo- dijo Erza mirándolo fijamente antes de subir al vagón seguida por Gray. Lucy se detuvo unos momentos para mirarlo.

-Sigues pálido igual que ayer.

Natsu contuvo un resoplido irritado.

-Sabes que odio los trenes, Lucy. Y hace dos meses que no subo a uno. Deberíamos irnos caminando… ¡no es tan lejos!

La muchacha soltó una risa divertida, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¡Son dos días caminando!

-Aún así…

-¡Natsu! ¡Lucy! ¿Qué están haciendo ahí? Suban ya- les ordenó Erza asomando el rostro por la puerta del vagón. Ambos asintieron y se apresuraron a subir antes de que la pelirroja se enfadara.

Y cómo era de esperarse, apenas el tren emprendió la marcha, el joven mago de fuego se descompuso en su asiento. Pero esta vez sus amigos notaron algo diferente. No solo parecía mareado, con ese ligero tono verdoso, sino que ahora sudaba profusamente y sus manos temblaban un poco, cerrando y abriendo los puños como si quisiera contener espasmos de dolor intenso. Gray intercambió una mirada de preocupación con Erza mientras Lucy intentaba calmar a su amigo dándole suaves masajes en la espalda. Natsu, sin embargo, apenas reaccionaba. Su cuerpo yacía encorvado hacia adelante, como si estuviera a punto de colapsar. Happy se mordió el labio, sin saber qué hacer para ayudar a su amigo. El día anterior, Natsu se había marchado del gremio temprano, sin él, y cuando llegó a casa se lo encontró durmiendo. Zeref le había dicho que estaba un poco decaído y que le había dado una medicina contra la gripe. Pero no parecía haber funcionado, pues mientras caminaban hacia la estación esa mañana, el muchacho había estado lento, incluso tambaleante.

-Natsu- murmuró-, Tal vez no debimos venir.

El joven sacudió la cabeza.

-No- gimió-. Voy… voy a hacer esta misión.

Erza miró interrogante a Happy. Este explicó:

-Desde ayer que no se siente bien.

Natsu lo miró de reojo y abrió la boca para replicar, pero una ola de náuseas se lo impidió. ¡Tenía que vomitar ahora!

-¡Ah… Natsu, espera…!- comenzó a decir Lucy, pero el joven se inclinó por la ventanilla del tren y vomitó violentamente. Gray hizo una mueca, pero no dijo nada. Lucy le preguntó al gato:

-¿Qué tiene?

-Creíamos que podía ser una gripe.

-Eso no parece una gripe- dijo Gray mientras observaba como Natsu apoyaba la frente contra el vidrio de la ventanilla, jadeando y temblando. Lucy apretó la mandíbula e intentó estabilizar a Natsu en su asiento.

-Ven, apóyate en mí.

-Lucy…- murmuró Natsu sin abrir los ojos. Sus amigos lo observaron sin saber qué hacer. Se veía peor que nunca. ¿Estaría realmente bien para hacer aquella misión?

Afortunadamente, dos horas después, el mago de fuego logró caer dormido, usando las piernas de Lucy como almohada. Surcos oscuros empezaban a contonear sus ojos y una palidez enfermiza descomponía su rostro bronceado. Erza había dicho:

-No ha subido a un tren en meses. Démosle tiempo para que se recupere una vez que lleguemos.

Lo cierto es que la pelirroja no estaba convencida de sus propias palabras y su instinto maternal le decía que lo mejor era bajar de inmediato del tren para que su amigo pudiera descansar adecuadamente. Si estaba enfermo, no debería estar allí bajo ningún aspecto, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su problema de mareo.

Fue a mitad de camino cuando un grupo de magos, presumiblemente de algún gremio ilegal dedicado al robo y al tráfico de mercancía, interceptaron la máquina, haciendo que el tren se detuviera con brusquedad a un kilómetro de una pequeña ciudad llamada Fresno. Lucy invocó a Aries para impedir que algunos pasajeros salieran disparados hacia afuera, aterrizando en esponjosos almohadones rosados.

Gray y Erza se levantaron para hacer frente al grupo de magos. Natsu, aturdido, intentó seguirlos, pero Erza se lo impidió.

-¡Quédate con Lucy y Happy! Nosotros nos encargamos. No dejen que se escape ninguno por la parte de atrás.

-Entendido-dijo la rubia, mientras Happy asentía.

-¿Qué pasa?- murmuró Natsu. El mundo a su alrededor se tambaleaba, por lo que era difícil centrarse. Lo más extraño de aquello es que el tren estaba detenido. ¿No debería sentirse bien ahora?

-¿Natsu?

-¿Hum?

-Ven aquí- dijo Lucy, alzando la mano para tantear su frente sudorosa.

-Yo…

Una fuerte sacudida, proveniente del compartimiento de al lado, los interrumpió. Uno de los magos que habían asaltado el tren estaba intentando abrir una abertura para huir con el botín. Lucy se apresuró a ir tras él.

-¡Ábrete, puerta de Tauro!

Natsu vio por la ventanilla como su amiga hacía el stardress para ayudar al toro a atrapar al otro mago. No parecía que fuera a necesitar ayuda. Respiró hondo, llevando una mano a su frente pegajosa. _Necesitaba acostarse._

-¡Aquí hay otro de Fairy Tail!

-¿Y qué esperas? ¡Mátalo!

Natsu se obligó a abrir los ojos cuando dos magos entraron a su compartimiento para atacarlo. Uno sostenía un largo sable azul y el otro usaba una magia extraña que parecía pegarse a todo lo que tocaba.

-¡Natsu!- exclamó Happy, volando al lado de su compañero.

-Me haré cargo…- masculló Natsu y, de un solo golpe, estrelló al tipo del sable en el suelo. Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su rostro. Eran débiles.

El otro gruñó y se abalanzó sobre él. Natsu respiró hondo:

-Karyu no… ¡teken!

La llamarada de fuego pilló al mago desprevenido y este gritó de dolor cuando se chamuscó el brazo al intentar esquivar el ataque. Happy, sin embargo, no sonrió como siempre lo hubiera hecho.

-¡Natsuu!

Su amigo se había desplomado en el suelo, temblando de dolor. Al parecer, no había perdido totalmente la conciencia, aunque tenía los ojos cerrados. Su colapso había sobrevenido justo después de utilizar su clásico ataque. ¿Pero por qué?

-¡Natsu!- lloriqueó Happy, sacudiéndolo- ¡Levántate! ¿Qué te pasa?

Los otros magos, recuperándose de los ataques anteriores, miraron al mago de fuego con odio. Pero el tipo del sable sonrió, frotándose el lugar en donde Natsu lo había golpeado.

-Te tenemos justo donde queremos.

Happy estaba listo para coger a Natsu y echar a volar, pero no fue necesario. Antes de que atacaran a su amigo, Lucy apareció y los envolvió a ambos sujetos con su látigo celestial, estrellándolos fuertemente contra el pasillo. El poder de Tauro triplicaba su fuerza física. Sin darles tiempo a recuperarse, la rubia extrajo un arma parecida a un mazo de la nada y los golpeó, mandándolos a volar fuera del tren. Tauro se encargaría de darles el golpe final.

-¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó ella a Happy, arrodillándose de inmediato al lado de su amigo caído.

-¡Se desplomó después de usar su magia!- lloró Happy.

Lucy dio vuelta a Natsu con sumo cuidado y abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio su rostro. Estaba más pálido que antes, temblaba y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas. Ella lo tocó, estremeciéndose. ¡Su temperatura era demasiado alta!

-Tenemos que sacarte de aquí- murmuró- Natsu… ¿puedes levantarte?

Su amigo entreabrió los labios para hablar, pero no le salió la voz. Lucy tragó saliva y un nudo de angustia le apretó el pecho. Justo en ese momento, Erza y Gray llegaron al compartimiento. Se veían ilesos. Lucy los miró conteniendo las lágrimas:

-¡Tenemos que llevar a Natsu a un curandero!

* * *

 **Soy una amante del drama y Natsu es mi personaje favorito de FT, así que ya pueden empezar a hacerse una idea de como irán las cosas.**

 **Empezaré a responder los comentarios desde ahora, así que si tienen dudas, quejas o sugerencias, no duden en dejármelas. Eso también me motiva a escribir.**

 **¡Que tengan una buena semana!**


	3. Incertidumbres

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus favoritos, sus comentarios y leer esta historia :)**

* * *

 **3**

 **Incertidumbres**

Gray masticó su labio inferior, nervioso y estresado, mientras escuchaba cómo Erza y Lucy discutían acaloradamente afuera de la habitación. Tras el colapso repentino de Natsu, habían tenido que buscar alojamiento en un pequeño hotel de la ciudad de Fresno, la única que quedaba cerca. La línea ferroviaria estaba temporalmente inhabilitada tras el asalto al tren y, con Natsu en aquellas condiciones, no podían ir por medios propios a la localidad de Vanagort, donde debían encontrarse con su cliente para realizar la misión.

Y tampoco regresar a Magnolia. Aunque Erza opinaba de otra forma.

-¡… y yo digo que podrá soportarlo!

Lucy replicó.

-¿Realmente quieres arriesgarte? ¡No es sensato mover a una persona enferma, Erza! ¡Tenemos que permanecer aquí hasta que se recupere!

-¿Y si no mejora? ¡Necesitamos de Wendy y Porlysiuca, no podemos quedarnos!

Lucy volvió a rebatir sus argumentos y Gray suspiró mientras llenaba el recipiente de agua con cubitos de hielo para controlar la fiebre de su compañero, que en esos momentos yacía ajeno a todo lo que ocurría mientras jadeaba débilmente en la cama de la habitación, ardiendo de fiebre. Happy, acurrucado al lado de su amigo, no dejaba de mirarlo con angustia. Gray enfrió la compresa y murmuró:

-Más te vale recuperarte pronto, cerebro de llama. Nos vas a volver locos a los tres aquí.

A pesar de sus palabras, Gray estaba muy preocupado. Nunca había visto al otro mago tan enfermo, ni siquiera cuando comía algún tipo de magia ajena a la suya. Verlo allí postrado, con una palidez enfermiza y surcos oscuros bajo sus ojos habitualmente animados, era desolador.

De pronto, las chicas dejaron de discutir. Se escuchó un sonido de pasos que se alejaban por el pasillo y luego la puerta del cuarto se abrió. Lucy, con una expresión sombría, se acercó a la cama de Natsu mientras le preguntaba a Gray cómo estaba.

El mago de hielo se sentó y sacudió la cabeza con desánimo.

-Sigue igual.

Lucy reprimió un suspiro de angustia y se sentó al lado de su amigo de cabello rosa, tomando su mano excesivamente caliente. Sin embargo, eso hizo reaccionar un poco a Natsu, quien giró con lentitud el rostro hacia ella, aunque sin abrir los ojos. En su estado febril, parecía notar su presencia. Lucy intercambió una mirada con Happy antes de inclinar su otra mano para apartar con suavidad algunos mechones rosas de la frente sudorosa de su amigo.

-Vas a estar bien pronto, Natsu. Me quedaré contigo hasta que te recuperes.

Natsu, por supuesto, ni siquiera se inmutó.

-¿Pidieron ya a un curandero?- preguntó Gray.

Lucy asintió, sin apartar sus ojos de Natsu.

-Debería llegar pronto.

Pasaron unos minutos y el cuerpo de Natsu se movió violetamente, parpadeando y frunciendo las cejas.

-Ghhh… na…

-¿Na?

Natsu torció los labios y agitó la cabeza.

-Na… náuseas…

-¡Gray, pásame ese basurero de allí!

El mago de hielo se apresuró a hacer lo que le pidió y Lucy se levantó de la silla para ayudar a Natsu a inclinarse sobre el basurero, quien hizo varias arcadas violentas, aunque solo vomitó agua y bilis. La poca comida que había ingerido esa mañana ya la había vomitado cuando iba a bordo del tren. Lucy frotó su espalda mientras el muchacho se estremecía, sin dejar de hacer arcadas.

-Ya a va a pasar. Tranquilo.

Cuando se calmó, Natsu murmuró algo ininteligible y abrió con torpeza sus ojos, intentando centrarse en sus amigos. Lucy lo ayudó a enderezarse en la cama mientras apretaba su mano con amabilidad. Con la otra, frotó cariñosamente su cabello. Gray la observó sorprendido y luego esbozó una leve sonrisa, pensando en la suerte que tenía aquel idiota.

-Natsuu...- gimió Happy con los ojos llorosos-. ¿Te sientes mejor ya?

-¿Dónde estamos?- susurró Natsu cuando al fin pudo recuperar su voz y mantener los ojos abiertos. Lucy contuvo un suspiro de alivio al verlo despierto.

-Te trajimos a Fresno. Estamos en un hotel y pronto vendrá un curandero a revisarte. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Natsu se tardó varios segundos en responder, cómo si la pregunta hubiera llegado con retraso a su cerebro. Lucy y Gray intercambiaron una mirada inquieta.

-Hace demasiado calor- se quejó el muchacho finalmente, retorciéndose un poco entre las mantas para liberarse de éstas. Nunca pensaron que llegaría el día en que el mago de fuego diría algo como eso-. ¿Por qué… por qué tengo tanto calor?

-Porque tienes como 45 grados de fiebre- le dijo Gray resoplando-. Otro ya estaría muerto con esa temperatura. Eres un idiota por preocuparnos ¿sabes? Más te vale mejorar.

Natsu no tenía las fuerzas para replicarle con un insulto. En cambio, preguntó:

-¿Erza?

Lucy frunció los labios.

-Fue a buscar al curandero.

Natsu asintió cerrando los ojos, hundiéndose en las mantas, y no dijo nada más. No tardó en quedarse dormido, respirando entrecortadamente como antes. Lucy no dejó de sostenerle la mano hasta que se abrió la puerta y entró Erza, seguida por un hombre joven de cabello corto.

-Buenas tardes- saludó el doctor mirándolos a todos con una leve sonrisa antes de acercarse a la cama de Natsu, observándolo unos momentos y midiendo su temperatura, chasqueando la lengua. Luego alzó la mirada y les preguntó:- ¿Cuándo empezó a tener los primeros síntomas?

Todos miraron a Happy. El gato lo pensó unos segundos y luego dijo:

-Desde hace cuatro días… creo.

-¿Cuatro días?- exclamó Lucy.

-Lo noté raro, pero no me decía nada. ¡No pensé que sería tan malo!- sollozó Happy, sintiéndose culpable por no haber hablado antes. Quizá su amigo no estaría postrado en esa cama si hubiera dicho algo. Lucy le dio una palmadita en la cabeza, abrazándolo contra su pecho para darle confort.

-No es tu culpa.

El médico siguió revisando a Natsu: le tomó el pulso, analizó su patrón de respiración con un aparato plateado y palpó suavemente su garganta. Ante las miradas nerviosas de sus compañeros, extrajo una aguja de su bolso, la llenó con un líquido amarillento y la inyectó en el brazo de Natsu. Este se estremeció ligeramente cuando el líquido entró en su vena, pero siguió sumido en su sueño inquieto.

Finalmente, el doctor dijo:

-Es un cuadro infeccioso agudo.

-¿Una infección?- repitió Gray, sorprendido.

-Eso mismo- asintió el hombre-. Son bastante delicados, pero puedo recetarle algunas medicinas. Necesita estar constantemente hidratado y no ingerir alimentos sólidos hasta que se recupere. Es decir, hasta que sus órganos estén libres de la infección. La inyección que le puse debería empezar a trabajar también. Es un potente antibiótico.

Erza esbozó una sonrisa aliviada.

-¿Entonces se pondrá bien?

Para sorpresa de todos, el médico frunció el ceño, mirando a Natsu de soslayo.

-Yo no me apresuraría a decirlo.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- inquirió Lucy.

-Estas infecciones no surgen por sí solas a menos que algo las haya detonado. Por lo general, atacan a niños prematuros y ancianos, debido a que tienen un sistema inmunológico más débil que el resto. En otros casos, ocurre cuando la persona ingiere líquidos en mal estado o deja sin tratamiento alguna herida. Pero también puede deberse a…

-Seguro que el idiota se hizo el fuerte de nuevo y no se trató alguna lesión reciente- dijo Gray, interrumpiéndolo-. Es el tipo de cosa que Natsu haría.

-Puede ser- señaló el doctor-. Sin embargo, yo aconsejaría que se haga algunos exámenes de sangre en un hospital con algún doctor especializado en el tratamiento de enfermedades mágicas. Lo haría yo mismo, pero no tengo el equipamiento adecuado. Por ahora les dejaré unas medicinas que le ayudarán a combatir la infección y la fiebre. Debería empezar a sentirse mejor en dos o tres días. Si empeora, vayan a buscarme. El dueño del hotel sabe dónde vivo.

-Muchas gracias- le dijo Lucy, agradecida.

Él médico sonrió. Pero antes de salir, añadió mirándolos muy serio:

-No olviden lo que dije antes: apenas su amigo esté mejor, llévenlo a un hospital para que se haga los exámenes. Tal vez no sea nada grave, pero siempre es mejor prevenir.

Todos asintieron.

….

Natsu no se despertó hasta la mañana siguiente, sintiéndose mareado y exasperantemente débil, pero no tan caliente como antes. Quiso levantarse, pero una mano lo echó hacia atrás, impidiéndoselo. El rostro de Lucy entró en su campo de visión. Natsu le dio una sonrisa cansada.

-Hola.

-No vas a levantarte de aquí hasta que estés mejor. Tienes un cuadro infeccioso y salir de la cama no es opción por el momento- le dijo su amiga antes de acercar una tasa con un líquido café-verdoso a sus labios. Natsu arrugó la nariz, apartando el rostro todo lo que pudo.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Tu medicina.

-Ughh… no pienso beberlo.

Lucy suspiró.

-Sabía que no podría dártelo por las buenas. Happy…

-¡Aye sir!

Antes de que Natsu pudiera reaccionar, Lucy se encaramó sobre él, lo sujetó bien contra la cama y echó la cabeza del muchacho hacia atrás con un brazo mientras Happy le apretaba la nariz. Natsu abrió la boca para tomar aire, momento que Lucy aprovechó para verter el líquido en su garganta. El mago de fuego se vio obligado a tragar, haciendo una mueca.

-¡Ustedes son unos monstruos!

Lucy esbozó una sonrisa.

-Lo aprendimos de ti. Y lo volveremos a hacer si te niegas a tomar tu medicina.

-Está bien- masculló el muchacho, suspirando. Aún se sentía cansado y lo odiaba. Odiaba estar en una cama sin poder hacer nada, sintiéndose débil y miserable. Entonces recordó algo y abrió al máximo los ojos.

-¡La misión!

-Erza y Gray están en ello- le informó Happy-. Nosotros nos quedamos aquí para cuidarte. Lucy realmente no quería salir de tu lado. ¡Gray tuvo que obligarla a que durmiera unas horas!

La rubia se ruborizó, muy avergonzada, y le echó al gato azul una mirada glacial por no saber tener la boca cerrada. Natsu, en cambio, sonrió cálidamente a su compañera.

-Gracias, Lucy.

El rostro de ella volvió a ruborizarse.

-Yo… estaba preocupada.

-Pero solo necesito tomar esa cosa horrible ¿no? En ese caso, lo haré las veces que sea con tal de estar de nuevo sobre mis pies- dijo Natsu. Luego tosió, carraspeando. Happy le entregó un vaso de agua fresca.

Mientras Natsu bebía, Lucy observó su rostro en silencio. Incluso cuando estaba enfermo y pálido se veía guapo. Hasta más adorable, si eso era posible.

 _"_ _¡¿Pero que estoy pensando?!"_ se recriminó la chica mentalmente, volteándose para que los otros no vieran su cara enrojecida.

-Lucy está actuando como un bicho raro otra vez- dijo Happy.

-¡Cállate, estúpido gato!

-Fufufufu- rió Happy.

Natsu parpadeó, soñoliento, y se llevó una mano a la frente. Ya no le dolía tanto el cuerpo, pero la cabeza le palpitaba. Lucy se acercó a él para tomarle la temperatura. Aún estaba demasiado caliente. No tanto como el día anterior, pero sin duda necesitaba reponer sus fuerzas.

-Duerme- le dijo, aguantando el impulso de pasar sus dedos por los cabellos rosados-. Yo estaré aquí.

-Gracias- murmuró Natsu, cerrando los ojos.

En menos de un minuto había vuelto a dormirse. Happy miró a Lucy con una expresión acongojada.

-¿Crees que va a estar bien?

-¡Por supuesto!- respondió Lucy, sonriendo-. Natsu es la persona más fuerte que conozco. En unos días volverá a estar destruyendo la propiedad privada, ya lo verás.

Happy se animó.

-¡Aye!

Sin embargo, cuando el gato no la miraba, Lucy se mordió el labio, sin dejar de notar una vaga sensación de inquietud que parecía ir enrollándose poco a poco dentro de su pecho, como un cordel con espinas.

…..

Erza y Gray lograron completar la misión ese mismo día y llegaron a Fresno a la mañana siguiente. Era más sencilla de lo que parecía. Para alivio de ambos, Natsu estaba despierto y riendo junto a Happy en la cama mientras Lucy les decía que habían hecho trampa. Acababan de terminar una partida de cartas y tal parecía ser que la maga celestial había perdido.

-Ahora nos debes una cena- le decía Happy.

-Grrr…

Erza empujó la puerta y ambos entraron. Natsu le sonrió. Aún se veía pálido, ojeroso y menos exultante que de costumbre, pero sonreía. Y eso siempre era una buena señal viniendo de él.

-Natsu ¿cómo te sientes?

-Mejor. ¿Cómo estuvo la misión?

-Pan comido- respondió Gray, sentándose en la otra cama-. Realmente no necesitábamos tu ayuda, de todas formas.

-¡Gray!- le reprendió Lucy.

-¡Al menos no soy un maldito exhibicionista!- dijo Natsu, a punto de echar fuego, pero seguía sintiéndose demasiado cansado para usar su magia.

Gray rió entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza. Era bueno ver al cerebro de flama con su energía de siempre. El idiota realmente le había sacudido los nervios, preocupándolo más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Erza caminó hasta el mago de fuego y lo miró detenidamente, poniendo a Natsu nervioso.

-Cuando lleguemos a Magnolia, irás a hacerte unos exámenes al hospital. Porlyusica y Wendy te acompañarán. Ya informé al maestro de lo que pasó, él se contactó con Porlyusica y ambos están de acuerdo.

-¡Pero si ya estoy mejorando!- protestó el joven enseñando una fila de dientes puntiagudos, como un pequeño dragón caprichoso-. ¡No quiero!

-No se trata de si quieres o no. Irás y punto- dijo Erza en tono severo. Natsu tragó saliva, pero no se dejó amilanar. Miró a Lucy buscando apoyo, pero ella alzó las manos, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No me mires a mí. Yo estoy con Erza.

-¡Pero Luuuucy!

-Deja de ser un niño- dijo Gray.

-¡Odio los hospitales!

-¡Pero si nunca has ido a uno!

-Una vez tuve que acompañar a Macao y no me gustó.

Lucy suspiró, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y miró a Natsu con sus brillantes ojos de chocolate. El mago de fuego sintió un cosquilleo repentino en el estómago. Eso le asustó un poco… ¿acaso iba a ponerse mal de nuevo?

-Natsu, por favor, solo es por prevención. Así nos quedamos todos tranquilos. Además, piensa en Zeref. Sabes que él será el primero en llevarte cuando se entere de lo que pasó. No quieres preocuparlo más de la cuenta ¿cierto?

Natsu bajó un poco la mirada.

-Está bien. Lo haré.

Gray y Erza se sorprendieron. Lucy sonrió. Happy, revoloteando sobre ambos, ronroneó:

-¡Se guuuuuuustan entre sí!

Lucy le tiró un zapato mientras Erza y Gray se reían. Era bueno ver que todo volvía a la normalidad. Sin embargo, poco sospechaba el equipo que los tiempos de feliz normalidad estaban a punto de llegar a su fin.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado! Hasta la próxima :D**


	4. Diagnóstico

**En este capítulo hay un Nalu que a muchos les encantará. Pero también es el inicio oficial de la angustia.**

 **Tengo algo más que decir: ¿alguno de ustedes leyó el fanfic de Fairy Tail "Otoño y Verano", de la usuaria "Suyai"? Si es así, deben saber que lo escribía yo. Muchos preguntan en los comentarios por qué no actualizo. Y no he podido volver a actualizarlo porque, tras dejarlo medio año por temas de estudio, cuando quise volver a retomarlo... ¡había olvidado el mail con el que ingresaba a mi cuenta! T-T Lo absurdo es que me acuerdo de la contraseña, pero no del mail. Mandé un mensaje a los admin de esta página, para que me soplen mi mail, pero ninguna respuesta. En fin!**

 **Espero que les guste :)**

* * *

 **4**

 **Diagnóstico**

Lo había visto venir. De hecho, era una de las razones por las que el viaje de vuelta a casa había sido un torbellino de inquietudes. Entre otras cosas. Natsu apretó los dientes cuando Zeref, tras abrir mucho los ojos y sobresaltarse como si le hubieran dado una pequeña descarga eléctrica, caminó en tres zancadas hasta él y lo cogió de los hombros, clavándole una mirada penetrante.

-¿Qué tienes qué?

-Tenía- precisó Natsu-. Una… infección interna. ¡Pero ya estoy bien! Esa medicina repugnante que Lucy me obligó a beber hizo su efecto y ya me siento mejor. ¿Verdad, Happy?

Natsu miró al gato buscando apoyo, pero para su fastidio…

-El doctor te dijo que debías ir a hacerte una revisión médica, Natsu.

-¡Happy!

Zeref lo agarró de la muñeca y empezó a caminar hasta la puerta.

-Entonces eso vamos a hacer.

-¡Oye, oye, espera… no soy un niño!- farfulló Natsu, ruborizándose ligeramente al darse cuenta de que realmente lo estaban tratando como si fuera un crío de tres años. Cuando consiguió zafarse del agarre de su hermano, dio dos pasos hacia atrás, añadiendo de brazos cruzados-. Además ¿no que preferías estar lejos de la sociedad?

-Esto es una emergencia- repuso Zeref con una expresión severa-. Y sé que no vas a ir por tu cuenta, así que voy a tener que llevarte.

-¡Puedo ir por mí mismo! Le prometí a Lucy que iría… y seguro que Erza me da una paliza si se entera que no lo hice- masculló el mago de fuego-. Así que deja de actuar así ¿vale?

-Entonces te acompañaré.

Natsu suspiró.

-Solo quiero asegurarme. Natsu yo… no quiero que te pase nada ¿entiendes? Sé que piensas que eres invencible, pero las vidas son muy frágiles- Zeref tragó saliva-. Y prometí que cuidaría de ti. No quiero volver a cometer el mismo error.

Natsu lo miró sintiéndose culpable. Él más que nadie sabía los profundos terrores que habían quedado arraigados en el alma de su hermano. _El juramento que se había hecho delante de la tumba de su familia, cuatrocientos años atrás._

-Está bien- murmuró, inquieto-. Pero solo tú ¿vale? Nadie más.

* * *

 **Tres días después.**

Lucy llegó temprano a la Alianza. No pensaba ir en un trabajo aquel día, pero le gustaba pasar tiempo con sus amigos y, si debía ser sincera consigo misma, ansiaba ver a su amigo de cabello rosa. Se habían separado desde que llegaron a Magnolia tras la misión en que cayó enfermo, y tras hacerle prometer que iría al hospital de Magnolia para hacerse un chequeo, no había vuelto a verlo de nuevo. En un momento tuvo el impulso de ir a su casa, pero se contuvo. No quería parecer una suerte de acosadora como cierta maga de agua que en aquellos mismos momentos se encontraba mirando a Gray desde una distancia estratégica.

El mago de hielo, que posiblemente fingía no darse cuenta de eso, se giró hacia ella y le preguntó si había tenido noticias de Natsu.

-Uhh… no. Quizá se aparezca hoy por acá.

-Ese idiota. Estoy seguro de que olvidó ir a hacerse los exámenes. Más le vale que no, porque Erza lo va a interrogar.

-Bueno, Happy está con él y eso significa que tuvo que contarle a Zeref lo que ocurrió. Me quedo más tranquila sabiendo que Zeref está con él.

La expresión de Gray se oscureció, haciendo que Lucy tragara saliva. Gray era uno de los pocos miembros de Fairy Tail que aún no podía perdonar a Zeref, aun sabiendo la trágica historia que había detrás. Y Lucy ya empezaba cansarse de eso.

-Zeref es una buena persona- dijo, frunciendo un poco el ceño-. No deberías…

-No quiero oírlo.

-Pero te lo diré de todas formas: deja de guardarle rencor. Sé que Natsu finge no oírte, pero te ha escuchado hablando mal de él muchas veces. Y le afecta, aunque no lo diga.

Gray la miró con rabia.

-No debería estar vivo- dijo entre dientes-. Por su culpa…

-¡Es el hermano de Natsu! Y no olvides que es gracias a él que Natsu está con vida, con nosotros.

Gray se levantó, golpeando la mesa.

-¡No me importa!- exclamó-. ¡Él no debería estar aquí!

Lucy retrocedió, sorprendida, y Gray se mordió el labio, sabiendo que se había pasado de la raya. Todo el gremio los miraba. Entonces, para el total horror de ambos, una voz dijo:

-No le grites a Lucy.

Ambos miraron a su amigo de pelo rosa, quien los miraba a su vez desde el umbral de la puerta con las cejas fruncidas y Happy encaramado en sus hombros. No podían estar seguros de en qué momento había llegado ni si había escuchado toda la conversación. Lucy realmente esperaba que no. Sin embargo, la rubia no podía predecirlo. Tras la guerra, había descubierto que Natsu era muy bueno ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos. Lo que pensaba, lo que sentía. Sus temores más profundos.

Natsu caminó hacia Gray y lo cogió de la camisa, que sorprendentemente aún llevaba puesta.

-Lo repetiré de nuevo: no le grites a Lucy otra vez o te daré una paliza, princesa de hielo.

Gray se zafó bruscamente, clavándole una mirada extraña, y luego se alejó sin decir nada, con un aura oscura rodeándolo.

-Fue mi culpa- dijo Lucy bajando la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable-. Yo… le dije algunas cosas…

Natsu la interrumpió enseñándole su característica sonrisa y colocando una mano cálida en la cabeza de ella, haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Está bien, no tienes que decírmelo. Gray es un tonto, eso es todo. ¿Quieres ir a pescar hoy conmigo?

-¡Sí, Lucy, ven!- dijo Happy-. Prometo darte la mitad de un pez.

Ella les sonrió, asintiendo.

-Ok. Iré.

Happy y Natsu alzaron los brazos en señal de victoria, igual que unos niños, haciendo a Lucy reír.

-¡Natsu-san!

Wendy se había acercado a ellos con Charle en su forma humana caminando a su lado. Happy la observó suspirando. No entendía su afición por andar siempre en esa forma. Él también podía hacerlo (durante la guerra, aprendió cómo transformarse en un chico), pero era mil veces mejor ser un gato.

-¡Hola, Wendy!- la saludó Natsu.

La niña lo miró preocupada.

-Me dijeron… me dijeron que estuviste enfermo en tu última misión. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Necesitas que te ayude?

Natsu cambió de un pie al otro, incómodo.

-Uhhh… no, estoy bien, Wendy. Solo fue una tontería. Para que veas que hasta un todopoderoso dragon Slayer como yo puede enfermarse ¡hahahaha!

-Sí, claro- se burló Gajeel desde su mesa, quien con su agudo sentido del oído podía escuchar todo. Natsu también lo escuchó, por supuesto.

-¿Quieres decir algo, cabeza de chatarra?

-¡Natsu! Ven aquí. Quiero hablar contigo.

El grupo miró hacia las escaleras. El maestro Makarov tenía sus ojos puestos en el mago de fuego, con gesto insondable. Natsu suspiró y comenzó a subir, siguiéndolo hasta su oficina. Sabía para donde iba esto.

-Siéntate, hijo.

Natsu se sentó frente a su escritorio, en el que Makarov ocupó su puesto habitual. El anciano lo miró con gravedad.

-Erza me contó…

-¡Estoy bien!

-Déjame continuar. Erza me contó que tuviste un colapso en tu última misión y que el doctor que te vio dijo que debías ir a hacerte un chequeo con un especialista. Porlysiuca ya está al tanto, así que quiero saber…

-Ya fui- murmuró Natsu-. Ayer. Zeref me acompañó.

Makarov asintió con aprobación.

-¿Cuándo te dan los resultados de los exámenes?

-Mañana.

-Tanto yo como Porlyusica queremos estar al tanto.

-Todos están haciendo demasiado escándalo- masculló Natsu-. Estoy seguro de que no es nada. Y no he vuelto a sentirme enfermo.

Makarov le dio una mirada significativa.

-Me preocupo por ti, hijo. Sé que eres testarudo y que prefieres esconder todo para ti mismo, como ahora, con Gray allí abajo. ¿Lo escuchaste, no?

La expresión de Natsu cayó. Apartó la mirada hacia sus manos, mordiéndose el labio.

-Yo… no puedo obligarlo a que acepte a mi hermano.

"Pero duele" pensó, recordando las duras palabras de Gray. _"¡Él no debería estar aquí!"_ Era difícil saber que uno de sus mejores amigos odiaba a muerte al único familiar que le quedaba en el mundo.

-Solo dale tiempo- sugirió el maestro-. Para él es más difícil, eso es todo.

Natsu forzó una sonrisa, sin decir nada, y se levantó para salir.

-Natsu- dijo el maestro, deteniéndolo a centímetros de la puerta-. Ya sabes que siempre estoy aquí ¿no? Puedes confiar en mí.

El muchacho asintió, suspirando.

-Sí, abuelo. Lo sé.

* * *

Esa tarde, tal cómo había prometido, Lucy acompañó a los chicos a pescar en el río que estaba cerca de la casa de Natsu. Aunque a ella nunca se le había dado bien esa actividad, por primera vez tuvo la mejor racha de todos. ¡Tres peces mordieron el anzuelo de su caña!

Natsu, Happy y Zeref, que no habían logrado pescar nada, la miraron sorprendidos. Ella se jactó cruzándose de brazos.

-¿A quién llamas "espantapeces" ahora, eh, Natsu?

El muchacho frunció el ceño.

-Seguro que hiciste trampa.

-¿Cómo podría hacer trampa, idiota?

-¡Nadie se vuelve tan bueno de la noche a la mañana!

-Pues que mala suerte para ti- se burló Lucy, guiñándole un ojo y sacándole la lengua. Zeref se echó a reír mientras dejaba su caña al lado y se recostaba con los brazos bajo la cabeza.

-Déjalo ya, Natsu. Ella es mejor que nosotros.

Lucy sonrió y abrazó a Zeref, pillándolos a todos desprevenidos. Natsu se sobresaltó apretando los dientes.

-¡Por eso me caes bien!

Natsu tuvo suficiente. Se apresuró a separar a la muchacha del otro, echando ligeras volutas de humo por su boca. Happy se llevó las patas a la boca, comenzando a reír burlonamente, pero no dijo nada.

-¡Ay, Natsu, me apretaste fuerte! Ah, ya sé- la chica sonrió-. ¡Te pusiste celoso!

Zeref carraspeó y Natsu replicó:

-¡No! Solo evitaba que aplastaras a mi hermano con tus enormes…

Lucy lo agarró la bufanda, zamarreándolo.

-¡¿Qué ibas a decir?!

-Na… nada.

Ella se lo quedó mirando fijamente antes de echarse a reír a carcajadas.

-Pusiste la misma cara que pones con Erza, jajajaja. Eres muy fácil de intimidar ahora ¿eh, Natsu?- ella dejó de reír y sonrió-. Pero te ves lindo así.

Natsu la miró perplejo antes de ruborizarse ligeramente. Una vez que ella se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, también enrojeció. Ambos miraron hacia otro lado intentando disimular, pero lo lograron fatalmente. Zeref y Happy intercambiaron una sonrisa de circunstancias.

-Bicho raro- murmuró Natsu.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio, pescando tranquilamente, cuando la caña de Lucy volvió a sobresaltarse. Esta vez, la cosa parecía ser enorme. La chica tuvo que ponerse de pie para hacer fuerza, pero el hilo de la caña sufrió otro violento tirón, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio hacia adelante. Justo en ese momento, un pez gigantesco emergió del agua para atacarla.

-¡Lucy!- gritó Zeref, pero Natsu ya había reaccionado, colocándose delante de ella para empujarla hacia una zona segura y dar un puñetazo que mandó al pez gigante a volar muy lejos de allí. Lamentablemente, el joven perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de cara al río. Happy estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Ah, Natsu!- exclamó Lucy, extendiendo su mano para ayudarlo a salir del agua-. ¿Estás bien?

El joven dudó unos momentos antes de tomar su mano y, con una sonrisa maliciosa, tirar de ella y hacerla caer al río también. Las carcajadas de Happy crecieron en intensidad mientras Zeref observaba cómo Lucy le daba pequeños golpes a Natsu en el pecho.

-¡Fue muy tentador, lo siento!- se excusó Natsu, aun riendo entre dientes-. Eres la presa más fácil que he visto, Lucy.

Lucy hizo un puchero, cruzándose de brazos, y la mano de Natsu, repentinamente, corrió con suavidad uno de los cabellos mojados que caían sobre sus ojos para colocarlo tras su oreja. Ella lo miró sorprendida y él tragó saliva, sintiéndose extraño de nuevo. Pero no apartó la vista esta vez.

Había estado sintiéndose así con Lucy a veces, desde el término de la guerra. Natsu no era tonto. En el fondo, sabía que los sentimientos de pura amistad que había abrigado hacia su amiga estaban cambiando, pero le daba miedo indagar más en ellos. No eran sensaciones familiares para él. Y aunque había pretendido ignorarlas y pasar por alto las indirectas de sus cercanos, en momentos como aquellos no podía evitar querer tocar o simplemente quedársela mirando. Se preguntó si Lucy se sentía así también.

Zeref, que estaba observando sorprendido junto a Happy cómo los otros dos estrechaban cada vez más sus distancias en el río, sonrió cálidamente y luego le dijo al gato en voz baja:

-Ven, Happy. Vámonos.

El gato quiso protestar, pero la mirada de Zeref fue determinante, así que asintió, y con una última mirada hacia sus dos amigos, que se observaban mientras el agua les chorreaba por el pelo y la ropa, se alejó de allí junto al otro muchacho.

Si Happy se hubiera dado la vuelta justo en ese momento, habría visto cómo Natsu y Lucy juntaban sus labios por un breve instante, cerrando los ojos. Entonces habría visto también cómo, tras separarse y esbozar ligeras sonrisas, el Dragón Slayer y la Maga Celestial volvían a besarse. Y esta vez, el beso no fue breve en absoluto. Luego al beso le acompañaron las manos. Lucy acarició la nuca y el lado izquierdo del rostro de Natsu mientras las de él vagaban torpemente, con timidez, por la espalda y la cintura de ella. Ambos se tomaron su tiempo, como si este hubiera decidido congelarse en sus manos inexpertas.

Cuando volvieron a despegar sus labios, Lucy apoyó su mejilla contra el pecho de él, disfrutando su calidez, mientras que Natsu la rodeó con sus brazos y hundió el rostro en el cabello rubio de ella, cerrando los ojos para dejarse llevar por su aroma increíble. Permanecieron así un rato, con el agua del río hasta la cintura, hasta que Natsu estornudó, rompiendo el confortable silencio que los envolvía.

Ambos abrieron los ojos entonces, comprendiendo lo que acaba de pasar, y se separaron con sonrisas avergonzadas. Entonces Lucy se echó a reír.

-Qué curioso- dijo.

-¿Qué cosa?- le preguntó el muchacho mientras la ayudaba a salir del río.

-Cuando imaginé nuestro primer beso, era mucho menos romántico.

Natsu la miró sorprendido, pero con una sensación de enorme calidez abrigándolo por dentro. Aunque no superaba al que había sentido cuando la besó. ¡Eso fue tan o más bueno que comer un fuego de dragón!

-¿Y qué imaginaste?

Lucy soltó una risita.

-Eso es un secreto.

-Eres un bicho raro ¿lo sabías?

Ella se giró hacia él y besó su nariz, murmurando:

-Y tú eres un tonto.

-¿Por qué?

-Por enamorar a un bicho raro como yo.

* * *

Zeref alzó ambas cejas cuando vio llegar a su hermano y Lucy cogidos de la mano. Junto a él, el fantasma de Mavis se llevó las manos a la boca, ruborizada y con los ojos muy abiertos. La primera maestra había ido a visitarlo a la casa que compartía con Natsu, como solía hacerlo, y los tres habían estado charlando alegremente hasta que los otros dos aparecieron.

Happy ronroneó:

-¡Se guuuuuuustan!

-¡Happy!- le gritó Lucy, muerta vergüenza, ya que Mavis estaba allí. ¡Ahora todo el gremio se enteraría!

-Tardaron bastante- comentó Zeref con ironía-. ¿Muchas distracciones en el camino, eh, Natsu?

El muchacho intentó adoptar una postura defensiva, pero el rubor de sus mejillas lo arruinó.

-¡Felicidades a ambos!- les dijo Mavis entonces, abrazándolos con entusiasmo-. ¡Siempre pensé que hacían tan buena pareja!

-Sí, cómo tú y Zeref ¿no?- señaló Natsu con algo de malicia.

Esta vez, fue el turno de los otros dos para avergonzarse mientras ellos se reían. Pero justo cuando Happy intentaba escabullirse por la ventana, Lucy alcanzó a cogerlo de la cola.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde vas tan calladito?

-¡Ahh!

-¿No irías al gremio a contarle esto a todos, por casualidad?- lo amenazó Lucy. Happy, viéndose pillado, murmuró algo ininteligible antes de exigirles que le dieran más de la mitad de los peces cogidos ese día si no querían que se chivara. Natsu masculló:

-¡Eso es chantaje!

-Está bien, está bien. Te los damos todos- dijo Lucy con una gota enorme de sudor apareciendo en su nuca-. Pero no sueltes la legua ¿vale?

-Fufufufufu- se rió el exceed-. ¿Quien tiene el sartén por el mango ahora?

* * *

Más tarde, tras un largo interrogatorio por parte de Mavis y sonrisas divertidas de Zeref, Natsu acompañó a Lucy hasta su casa. Sin apurar el paso, ambos charlaron alegremente durante todo el camino, aliviados de ver que su relación no se había alterado demasiado. Aún podían bromear y reír por las cosas más absurdas, solo que, esta vez, sentían una extraña necesidad por hacer contacto físico a cada momento que podían. Natsu aún se notaba torpe y sabía que Lucy debía sentirse igual, pero a pesar de eso, seguían confiando el uno al otro.

Sin embargo, cuando Lucy se detuvo delante de su casa, su expresión cambió a una de profunda gravedad.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Fuiste a hacerte los exámenes médicos?

Natsu suspiró. ¿Lucy también?

-Sí. Zeref fue conmigo. ¡Pregúntale si quieres, no miento!- agregó al ver que ella lo miraba con escepticismo.

-Está bien, te creo- dijo Lucy. Luego sonrió-. Estoy segura de que no es nada, pero es mejor quedarnos tranquilos ¿cierto?

Natsu también le sonrió. Al menos ella no andaba paranoica, lo cual era un alivio.

-Sí, es verdad.

El muchacho hizo ademán de inclinarse hacia sus labios y luego se arrepintió, avergonzado e intentando apartarse, pero ella rió con suavidad y cogió su rostro para besarlo. Luego se abrazaron.

-Nos vemos mañana en el gremio.

Natsu le regaló una de esas sonrisas que tanto la derretían por dentro.

-Hasta mañana, Lucy.

* * *

En la recepción de la doctora R. Devon, especialista en usuarios mágicos del Hospital de Magnolia, Natsu y Zeref esperaban pacientemente. Varios se habían quedado mirando al mago de fuego cuando lo vieron entrar acompañado por un desconocido de cabello negro. Al fin y al cabo, era raro ver al poderoso Salamander, un héroe de guerra, en los pasillos de un hospital.

Ahora, ellos eran los únicos que estaban en la consulta.

Aunque no quería admitirlo, Natsu se sentía algo nervioso. Estaba seguro de que no era nada grave, que lo peor ya había pasado, pero era difícil impedir que la mente divagara a su aire. Junto a él, Zeref, vestido de forma casual, miraba fijamente sus zapatillas blancas, con el ceño un poco fruncido.

Natsu quería tranquilizarlo, pero las palabras no salieron. Solo debían esperar, recibir los resultados obvios y cerrar la página de una buena vez para regresar a su rutina normal.

La puerta de oficina de la dr. Devon se abrió en ese momento. Era una mujer morena de unos treinta y tantos años, de mirada serena. Sus ojos se depositaron en los de Natsu mientras sostenía una carpeta.

-Señor Dragneel- dijo-. Pase, por favor.

-Ehh… mi hermano viene conmigo… ¿tiene que esperarme?

Natsu deseaba que ella dijera que sí, pero no tuvo suerte:

-Él puede pasar también.

Zeref y Natsu entraron, tomando asiento frente al escritorio de la doctora. Ella dejó la carpeta blanca con suavidad sobre la mesa. No sonreía. Y Zeref, con el pecho encogido, pensó que aquel silencio era demasiado largo.

-Lamentablemente, no tengo buenas noticias.

Natsu no dijo nada. No pudo hacerlo. Zeref decidió hablar por él entonces:

-¿Qué quiere decir?

La dr. Devon extrajo unos papeles de la carpeta y comenzó a leerlos, arrugando un poco la frente. Entonces dijo:

-Según las muestras que obtuvimos, el sr. Dragneel ya había desarrollado un tumor anti-eternano en el pasado. ¿Me equivoco?

-Sí, pero me curaron- señaló Natsu, tenso.

-Seguramente tuvo que ser fuera de Fiore- dijo la doctora, un tanto sorprendida-. Es difícil que alguien pueda sobrevivir a eso. Pero el problema, en este caso, es imposible de revertir.

-¿Imposible…?

Ella lo miró con seriedad. Zeref apretó los puños al darse cuenta que sus manos empezaron a temblar.

-Siendo decir esto, pero tienes una enfermedad conocida como SIM. O Síndrome de Insuficiencia Mágica.

Natsu frunció el ceño.

-Pero… debe tener una cura ¿no?

-Es una enfermedad terminal. Lo siento mucho.

Para Natsu, fue como si todos los sonidos bajaran bruscamente de volumen. Era igual que quedar sumergido en agua. Ya no podía escuchar. Y aunque su cuerpo seguía en esa silla, su mente estaba lejos de allí, en un lugar donde solo resonaban las palabras de la doctora.

 _Enfermedad Terminal._

 _Terminal._

 _Me voy a morir._

Apenas escuchó cómo, al lado de él, Zeref soltaba un extraño gemido que semejaba más bien a un suspiro entrecortado.

-¿Está… está segura?- le preguntó el joven de cabello negro a la doctora, apretando con más fuerza los puños. Le costaba contenerse-. Podemos hacer los exámenes de nuevo, podemos…

-Las muestras de sangre y orina fueron rotundas- dijo ella con suavidad-. Esta enfermedad ataca más a mujeres que magos hombres y lo que hace es bloquear y dañar los núcleos primarios de magia. Actúa igual que un cáncer, solo que en vez de dañar los glóbulos sanguíneos, lo que hace el S.I.M es atacar las arterias de eternano que componen los núcleos de magia. Para un mago, este vendría ser su sistema de inmunológico.

-¿Inmunológico?- murmuró Natsu, sobresaltando ligeramente a Zeref, quien se mordió el labio interior hasta sacarse sangre.

-Es lo que te protege de otras enfermedades u agentes peligrosos. En tu caso, lo que hace el SIM es debilitar tu inmunidad, por lo que tienes más posibilidades que el resto de contraer infecciones o enfermedades. Además, experimentarás dificultades motoras con el tiempo, así como mucho cansancio y somnolencia.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?- le preguntó Zeref, intentando mantenerse fuerte.

Ella le entregó una hoja con un listado.

-Cómo dije antes, esta enfermedad no tiene cura. Pero podemos tratar con otras medicinas los síntomas de las enfermedades menos graves que pueda ir contrayendo. También debe evitar hacer movimientos bruscos que puedan llevarlo a tener una caída o un accidente menor. Y queda estrictamente prohibido hacer magia.

Natsu apretó los puños, golpeando la mesa. La doctora no se alteró.

-¡No puede prohibirme usar mi magia!

-Es por tu propio bien. Cada vez que uses tu magia, irás acortando más tu tiempo de vida. Ahora mismo, tu cuerpo no está preparado para expulsar magia. Eso solo aceleraría el daño.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- susurró Natsu.

La doctora lo miró con tristeza. Siempre era horrible tener que decirle a una persona joven las siguientes palabras:

-Un año. Quizá un poco más, con el tratamiento correcto.

Natsu asintió y, sin decir nada más, salió de la oficina. Zeref se quedó paralizado en su silla, sin saber qué hacer. _¿Qué iban a hacer?_ La doctora le entregó la carpeta:

-Tiene que venir a controlarse cada tres semanas y tener siempre a mano la lista de medicinas especificadas ahí: analgésicos, anti-gripales, antibióticos. Y por favor, evita que use su magia. De más está decir que ya no puede realizar misiones que pongan en riesgo su salud.

Zeref asintió como en trance. Ella colocó una mano en su hombro.

-Eres su hermano ¿verdad?

-Sí- murmuró él.

-Entonces sé paciente con él. Te va a necesitar de ahora en adelante. A veces tendrá dificultades para realizar ciertas acciones básicas, como comer o dormir. Y si pasa cualquier cosa, si presenta dificultades para respirar o dolores cardíacos, tráelo de inmediato al hospital. Es imprescindible que siga un monitoreo.

-Ok- murmuró Zeref, sin darse cuenta de que su vista estaba borrosa-. Muchas gracias.

El muchacho salió de la oficina. No había nadie allí. Natsu debía haber salido. Pero Zeref apenas sentía fuerzas para caminar, por lo que se apoyó contra una pared, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano mientras lágrimas amargas brotaban a través de sus dedos.

 _No de nuevo…_

* * *

 **Soy una mala persona XD Pero acepto sugerencias! A lo mejor me ablando. Quien sabe?**

 **Cuando la doctora le dijo a Natsu que moriría, sentí que la reacción de Zeref era como la de Katniss, de Los Juegos del Hambre, cuando nombran a su hermana como tributo. Salvo que aquí él no puede ofrecerse como voluntario.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios a:**

 **NunaR9:** _Jajaja. Tienes razón, suena raro, pero trato de hacer esta trama lo más coherente que pueda con los personajes. Yo si puedo ver a un Natsu moribundo después de todos los acontecimientos del manga. Literalmente, ese chico está con un pie en la tumba :( Aunque dudo que Mashima tenga las agallas para matarlo._

 _ **Giuly DG:** Me alegra que te guste! Gracias por leer._

 _ **Melodiosa** : Mi mamá también lo hacía XD Bueno, solo lo hizo una vez, y fue horrible. Me alegra que te guste la historia. Un abrazo!_

 **Guest** : Pues aquí tienes el capítulo. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado :D

 **Eagle Gold:** Y se va a poner más intenso. Gracias por leer=)

 **Alexandra:** Trataré de hacerlos más largos :D Todo depende del desarrollo de los capítulos. Este es el más largo de todos hasta ahora. Te daré mucho drama y suspenso, así que prepárate :)

 **Zoe Bellisario:** Y a mi me encanta tu apellido del Nicl ;) Me alegra que te guste!

 **Nanoom3:** Me gusta hacer sufrir a Natsu. Es un personaje tan fuerte que a veces dan ganas de sacudirlo un poquito xD Pero Happy sin duda es de los que más sufrirá en este fanfic. Gracias por comentar :D

 **Kenzix:** Gracias por leer y comentar :) Espero seguir provocándote nudos en la garganta, porque esto solo es el principio. Un abrazo!

 **¡Espero sus comentarios! Hasta la próxima :)**


	5. Mentiras

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Mentiras**

Encontró a Natsu esperándolo sentado en las escalinatas delanteras del hospital. Zeref titubeó unos momentos, mirando la espalda de su hermano, antes de acercarse. El mago de fuego no alzó la vista. Ambos permanecieron en silencio un rato hasta que Zeref decidió seguir un impulso:

-Lo vamos a solucionar.

Natsu esbozó una sonrisa amarga que no combinaba nada con él. Ese tipo de sonrisa jamás debería dibujarse en el rostro de su hermano, pensó Zeref con el corazón encogido. Era tan absurdamente irreal, a pesar de que la realidad los había embestido con más fuerza que nunca.

¿Por qué tenía que estar pasando esto?

 _¿Por qué nunca era suficiente?_

-No es como antes.

-¿Qué?

-Ya escuchaste lo que esa doctora dijo. Voy a morir. Y esta vez no podrás darme una segunda oportunidad- Natsu se levantó y, sin esperar a escuchar lo que su hermano iba a decir, echó a correr. Zeref se quedó inmóvil. No tenía sentido perseguirlo en esos momentos.

* * *

Lucy estaba secándose el cabello húmedo cuando escuchó que golpeaban la puerta. Cuando fue a abrir, se quedó atónita.

-Natsu…

-Hola, Lucy.

La rubia no supo que decir. Solo en dos ocasiones, Natsu había tocado su puerta. Y siempre que lo hacía, era cuando algo especialmente serio lo afligía o preocupaba. Esta era la tercera vez. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Se quedó viendo como el muchacho recorría su habitación, sin ningún propósito, antes de que decidiera sentarse en el suelo, frente a la mesita de centro, donde apoyó ambos brazos. Su expresión era tranquila, pero sus ojos transmitían algo más.

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó Lucy al fin, y tras decirlo, Natsu pareció encogerse un poco-Me lo puedes decir- ella se sentó a su lado y sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos-. Estoy aquí.

Él sonrió y dejó que ella le diera un beso en la comisura de los labios. Natsu abrió la boca y luego la cerró. No, no podía decirle. Lucy no debía saberlo. _Nadie debía saberlo._ Tenía que mentir.

-Tuve… una pelea con Zeref. Y no quería estar en mi casa, así que pensé en venir.

-¿Una pelea?- Lucy se sorprendió. Ellos dos jamás peleaban-. ¿Qué pasó?

-Es largo de explicar. Prefiero olvidarlo.

Lucy suspiró.

-Está bien. ¿Tienes hambre?

-¡Sí! ¿Tienes pollo?

-Okay, okay. Haremos pollo.

-Por eso te quiero, Lucy.

-¡Pero no te quedes ahí sentado y ayúdame!

-Aye…

* * *

Zeref estaba a punto de sentir que sus nervios estallaban cuando Natsu llegó finalmente a casa. Le sorprendió verlo mucho más sereno y compuesto, sin embargo, sus ojos aún estaban distantes. Se miraron.

-¿Tienes hambre?- balbuceó Zeref, sin saber cómo iniciar la conversación-. Hice…

-Comí en la casa de Lucy.

-¿Se lo contaste?

Natsu se sobresaltó.

-No, no podía. Yo…- Natsu se mordió el labio-… estaba pensando que esos dioses tenían razón, después de todo.

Zeref se sobresaltó.

-Natsu…

-No podemos escapar de nuestro destino. Siempre tuve los días contados.

-No digas ni una palabra más- murmuró Zeref-. Pase lo que pase, voy a estar allí. Y trataré de encontrar una cura para ti.

Natsu abrió al máximo los ojos, negando con la cabeza.

-¡No…!

-No jugaré más con magia prohibida- lo tranquilizó Zeref-. Pero aún puedo intentar buscar la forma de curarte. Sé que debe haber una manera. ¡No me voy a resignar a perderte de nuevo! ¿Entendiste? Así que tú tampoco te rindas tan pronto, Natsu. ¡Tú no eres así!

El muchacho de cabello rosa parpadeó y, por fin, una chispa de fuego centelló en sus ojos verdosos. Volvían a la vida. Zeref podría haberse echado a llorar del puro alivio, a pesar del dolor que se lo estaba comiendo por dentro.

-Sí- dijo, esbozando una sonrisa más genuina-. Tienes razón. Los magos de Fairy Tail nunca nos rendimos fácilmente.

Zeref asintió.

-Exacto.

-Pero… necesito pedirte un favor.

-¿Qué cosa?

Natsu bajó la mirada.

-No quiero que lo sepan- susurró-. No se los digas.

El rostro de Zeref se llenó de perplejidad.

-¿No vas a decirle a tu gremio?

Natsu apretó los puños y negó con la cabeza.

-No aún.

-Pero…

-¡Es solo por un tiempo!- repuso Natsu, desesperado-. No pueden saberlo ahora. No estoy preparado para eso. Para… que me traten diferente. Al menos cuando esté con ellos, quiero fingir que todo sigue siendo como antes. Pero si se enteraran…- Natsu sacudió la cabeza, apretando con fuerza los ojos y los puños- ¡Sería insoportable!

Zeref murmuró:

-¿Y Happy?

El cuerpo de Natsu se estremeció, pero no dijo nada. Zeref suspiró.

-Si quieres, puedo hablar con él.

-No- dijo Natsu, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro, aunque sin la convicción que lo acompañaba siempre-. Yo se lo diré.

* * *

El gato azul volaba hacia su hogar sintiéndose ansioso. Natsu y Zeref habían partido al hospital esa mañana para saber el resultado de los exámenes y estaba impaciente por saber. Sabía que su amigo de cabello rosa estaría bien, pues era la persona más fuerte que conocía y tampoco había vuelto a tener una recaída después de aquella misión fallida. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de preocuparse. Cuando llegó finalmente a casa, se apresuró a volar hacia los brazos de Natsu. Para su sorpresa, el muchacho le sostuvo con un ademán tembloroso. Incluso vacilante. Esa fue la primera señal que le indicó que algo no iba bien.

¡Y vaya que no! El corazón de Happy empezó a palpitar más fuerte cuando vio las caras de los hermanos. Zeref tenía los ojos rojos y Natsu estaba pálido, con la mirada ligeramente perdida. No, perdida no: asustada sería lo más preciso. Natsu estaba asustado. Happy lo miró tragando saliva.

-¿Pasó algo?

Zeref entreabrió los labios y luego los cerró, girando el rostro hacia el piso, tenso. Parecía a punto de echarse a llorar allí mismo. Natsu, mirándolo brevemente con una expresión de impotencia, exhaló algo similar a un suspiro entrecortado.

-No… no te va a gustar lo que debo decirte, amigo.

-Los exámenes ¿no?- dijo Happy, tembloroso-. ¿Tienes algo grave? ¿Tendrás que permanecer en cama por un tiempo otra vez?

Natsu sonrió débilmente.

-Je. Ojalá fuera solo eso.

Happy no lo soportó más:

-¡Entonces dime!- Natsu vaciló, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos-. ¿Por qué tienen esas expresiones?

Las palabras que dijo su amigo a continuación le cortaron el aliento.

-Tengo… una enfermedad terminal conocida como Síndrome de Insuficiencia Mágica.

-¿Qué…?

Me voy a morir, Happy.

Zeref se cubrió el rostro con una mano y Natsu alzó la cabeza para mirar al gato, quien estaba paralizado, sacudiendo la cabeza y temblando. La expresión de Happy le dolió a Natsu más que nada en el mundo.

-Lo… lo siento- susurró el mago de fuego, y la voz se le quebró-. Lo siento.

Las alas de Happy se cerraron y cayó al suelo, donde se echó a llorar desconsoladamente. Natsu se apresuró a arrodillarse frente a él y el gato se lanzó de inmediato a sus brazos, sin parar de lamentarse en voz alta, con sollozos que desgarraron los corazones de ambos muchachos. Los ojos de Natsu se llenaron de lágrimas por primera vez desde que salió de la consulta de la doctora, por lo que tuvo que cerrarlos con fuerza mientras abrazaba a su pequeño amigo, quien no podía parar de gemir y sollozar, hundiendo su cara en su bufanda.

-No te puedes morir- Happy se separó de él y con su carita cubierta de lágrimas y mocos, miró a Natsu con una mezcla de determinación y rabia contenida-. ¡Encon… encontraremos una cura para ti, Natsu! ¡No pienso dejar que te mueras!

Natsu asintió, sin saber qué decir.

Permanecieron así un rato, abrazados en el piso mientras Happy lentamente iba a apagando su llanto, hasta que el estornudo de Natsu los hizo dar un respingo. El muchacho de pelo rosa intentó sonar tranquilizador cuando Zeref le dirigió una mirada de preocupación.

-No es nada, nada. ¡Solo un estornudo!

Zeref frunció el ceño, y para sorpresa de Happy, quien seguía sollozando, dijo de manera rotunda:

-Tomarás una pastilla contra la gripe y te irás a la cama. No me pienso arriesgar.

Natsu tensó su mandíbula.

-Estoy bien- masculló.

-¿No recuerdas lo que dijo la doctora? Tu sistema inmune no te está protegiendo. Un resfriado, en tu caso, podría volverse algo más grave si no te cuidas.

Happy estaba perplejo.

-¿Qué? ¿Es así realmente?- murmuró.

Natsu no respondió, por lo que Zeref explicó:

-El SIM está dañando sus núcleos arteriales de eternano, por lo que su sistema inmunológico vital ya no está protegiéndolo de su entorno como debe. Así que tampoco… puede usar magia. Natsu, por favor…

-Lo haré. Solo déjame en paz ¿vale?

El muchacho cogió bruscamente las pastillas contra la gripe que su hermano le tendía junto a un vaso de agua, se las echó a la boca, las tragó y sin decir nada más, subió a su habitación. Cuando oyeron cerrarse la puerta, Happy volvió a sollozar.

-¿Por qué a él?- miró a Zeref con los labios temblorosos-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Zeref se pasó la mano por el cabello, sintiéndose cansado y viejo, a pesar de su apariencia joven. No creía que pudiera soportarlo. No otra vez. Pero mientras Happy y Natsu estuvieran allí, debía mantenerse fuerte.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Natsu amaneció con tos. Tal cómo había pronosticado su hermano, la gripe se había ramificado. Zeref temía que pasara a transformarse en neumonía o pulmonía, por lo que decidió triplicar los cuidados. Aún si eso fastidiaba a Natsu.

-Maldición…- masculló el joven en un susurro entrecortado, tosiendo y respirando con dificultad mientras Zeref colocaba una manta extra sobre él y Happy le ayudaba a beber agua-. ¿Cómo pude… (cof, cof) contagiarme de algo tan pronto?

Zeref suspiró.

-El río. Cuando caíste al agua, inmediatamente incubaste un resfriado que no anticipamos a tiempo. Por eso tienes gripe ¿lo ves? ¿Ahora entiendes que no puedes tomarte tu enfermedad a la ligera?

Natsu quiso decir algo, pero la tos se lo impidió. ¡Se sentía tan miserable, abatido por una simple gripe! ¿Así es como serían las cosas de ahora en adelante?

-No irás al gremio. Te quedarás aquí hasta que estés mejor.

Para sorpresa de Zeref, Natsu asintió sin decir nada y lentamente empezó a caer en las garras del sueño. Poco después de que Natsu se quedara dormido, sintieron que tocaban la puerta. Zeref se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz de Erza:

-¡Natsu! ¡Zeref!

Happy tragó saliva. El gatito tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar durante la noche y sabía que Erza sospecharía de inmediato cuando lo notara. Miró a Zeref suplicante, quien le dijo que se quedara allí antes de bajar las escaleras. La maga escarlata lo saludó.

-Perdona por haber entrado…

Zeref esbozó una sonrisa.

-No nos molesta.

-El maestro me pidió que viniera. Quería saber los resultados de los exámenes médicos. Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Natsu?

Zeref suspiró, sintiéndose incómodo, pero estaba preparado para eso. Aunque no pensó que tendría que hacer frente a las preguntas de los miembros del gremio tan pronto.

-Fuimos ayer y...

-¿Y?

-Natsu tiene un tipo de anemia que solo contraen los magos.

El sabor amargo de la mentira lo hizo sentirse culpable de inmediato, pero en cierto modo empatizaba con su hermano. Natsu ya estaba lo suficientemente estresado y tener a sus compañeros de gremio encima de él solo empeoraría las cosas. Por el momento, no pensaba ir contra sus deseos.

-Mierda- murmuró Erza con gravedad, sacudiendo la cabeza-. ¿Natsu está aquí?

-Está durmiendo.

-Ya veo. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

Zeref esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-No mucho. Él solo debe descansar mucho… y evitar usar su magia hasta que se recupere por completo.

Erza hizo una mueca.

-Conociendo a Natsu, eso debe ser una tortura para él. En fin. Supongo que tendremos que evitar que se meta en peleas. Hablaré con Gajeel y Gray para que no lo provoquen.

-Seguro que solo tú podrás convencerlos.

Erza sonrió.

-Informaré al maestro. Gracias por cuidar de Natsu. Me quedo más tranquila sabiendo que estás aquí.

-Gracias a ti por venir a preguntar.

Intercambiaron un par de palabras más antes de que Erza se marchara y Zeref pudiera respirar tranquilo finalmente. No se imaginaba cómo tendría que seguir lidiando con todo aquel embrollo. Más pronto que tarde, los amigos de Natsu empezarían a sospechar, y Zeref no estaba preparado para hacer frente a lo que se avecinaba.

* * *

 **Perdón por no actualizar en mucho tiempo xD Ahora sí que retomo el ritmo. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y leer esta historia. No duden en hacerme llegar sus dudas, sugerencias o reclamos. Vamos, lo que sea.**

 **Un abrazo y nos leemos!**


	6. Distancias

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y leer esta historia.**

 **Las respuestas a algunos rewiers están al final de capítulo.**

* * *

 **6**

 **Distancias**

Desde la aparición repentina en su casa, Lucy no había vuelto a ver a Natsu. Habían pasado ya cuatro días y la ansiedad empezaba a apoderarse de la rubia. ¡Lo echaba tanto de menos! Pero después de que Erza les había contado a todos que el mago de fuego sufría de una especie de anemia mágica, era entendible que no se le viera tanto por el gremio. Sin embargo, Lucy había pensado que Natsu buscaría desesperadamente su compañía. Así que cuando el joven de pelo rosa entró al gremio el quinto día, durante la mañana, una automática sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, seguida por una expresión de sorpresa cuando vio quien iba detrás de Natsu.

-¿Zeref?- dijo Mavis, que estaba justamente cerca de ella.

El barullo habitual del gremio se fue atenuando cuando todos empezaron a reparar en la aparición del mago de cabello negro. Aunque la mayoría solo expresó sorpresa, algunos no pudieron evitar tensarse, poco acostumbrados a ver al ex mago negro por allí. Lucy agradeció internamente que Gray justo se encontrara en una misión con Erza.

-Hola, Mavis- la saludó Zeref esbozando una sonrisa e ignorando la cantidad de miradas dirigidas hacia él.

Mavis se la devolvió, sin embargo, no podía dejar de notar un aura extraña en torno a los dos hermanos. Zeref estaba un tanto ojeroso y Natsu muy pálido.

-¡Natsu! ¿Estás bien?

-Hola, Lucy- dijo el mago de fuego con una sonrisa-. No pongas esa cara ¡Me siento perfectamente!

Lucy lo abrazó, sin importarle lo que el resto pensara. Por supuesto, no se atrevería a besarlo allí mismo, delante de todos, pero lo había echado tanto de menos en los últimos días…

El cuerpo de Natsu se tensó ligeramente. Fue apenas perceptible, pero Lucy no lo pasó por alto.

-¿Natsu, tú…?

Ella no alcanzó a terminar la oración, pues Makarov apareció por el rellano de la escalera justo en ese momento.

-¿Todo bien, muchacho?

Natsu asintió, sonriendo.

-Sí. No pasa nada.

-Sea lo que sea, no quiero que hagas esfuerzos. Erza ya me explicó todo.

Gajeel, que acababa de llegar de una misión esa mañana y ahora devoraba su desayuno, se burló de su compañero.

-No te preocupes, salamandra. Te trataré con c _uidado._

Natsu lo fulminó y luego torció una sonrisa que enseñaba sus colmillos delanteros.

-¡De todas formas podría vencerte, pedazo de chatarra!

-¿Ah si? ¡Tú no puedes conmigo ni con la ayuda de una tropa, aliento de azufre!

-¿Quieres probar?

-¡Tú…!

-¡NO!

Varios dieron un respingo cuando escucharon gritar a Zeref, quien le clavó a Natsu una mirada significante. Lucy nunca le había visto esa expresión. Lo cierto es que parecía un poco… descompuesto. Sin embargo, Natsu simplemente suspiró, gruñendo, y se encogió de hombros mientras murmuraba:

-Solo estaba bromeando…

Zeref sacudió la cabeza.

-Ya sabes lo que dijo la doctora…

-¡No iba a hacer nada!

Natsu se apartó, echando humo, y se acercó al mesón del bar para pedirle a Mirajane una bebida. Lucy se sentó a su lado y esbozó una sonrisa conciliadora:

-No te enojes con él. Ya sabes que se preocupa mucho por ti, y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo. No deberías meterte en líos con Gajeel si estás enfermo y no puedes usar tu magia.

Lucy vio a Natsu temblar un poco, como si hubiera recibido una leve descarga eléctrica. A continuación, el joven suspiró con exageración, igual que un niño.

-Sí, sí. Pero es un poco molesto. Solo vino al gremio para vigilarme ¿qué te parece eso?

Lucy rió entre dientes.

-Es como una madre ¿no?

-Ughh…

-Eso me tranquiliza.

-¡Luuucy!

-Ahh, ya sé- Lucy esbozó una sonrisa coqueta-. ¿Es que acaso prefieres que vaya yo a cuidarte?

Natsu se ruborizó un poco y Mirajane, que apareció con su bebida justo en ese momento, los miró a ambos con los ojos muy brillantes. Lucy se apresuró a hacerle gestos torpes con las manos para que no dijera nada indiscreto.

-¡Ah, Mira! ¡Nosotros…!

-¡Tranquila! Mis labios están sellados… por ahora.

Lucy suspiró y Natsu rió entre dientes. Por suerte, la maga de cabello blanco se limitó a sonreír para sí misma y guiñarles un ojo, muy feliz. Lucy se dio cuenta de pronto lo silencioso que estaba Happy. Sorprendentemente, el gato azul no había abierto la boca durante todo el rato. Lo miró parpadeando perpleja.

-¿Happy? ¿Estás bien?

El exceed se sobresaltó y esbozó una extraña sonrisa.

-¡Aye!

-Pero tú…

-Es que anoche comió un pez en mal estado- se apresuró a decir Natsu-. ¿Cierto, Happy?

-Sí. Eso es.

Lucy arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿En serio no están ocultándome algo?

-¡Claro que no! Vaya, Lucy. Te estás poniendo muy paranoica últimamente- le dijo Natsu-. Rara.

-Cállate.

Happy vio como ambos se daban unos golpecitos en broma con el brazo y reían. Sin embargo, al rato, la expresión de Natsu cayó mientras observaba a la rubia beber su té. Fue apenas perceptible, pero allí estaba. Una profunda tristeza contenida. Y Happy no podía comprender cómo podía fingir que todo estaba bien.

En otra mesa, Zeref permanecía ensimismado. Era consciente de que su vigilancia molestaba a su hermano, pero no tenía otra opción. Lo conocía muy bien. Natsu era demasiado fácil de provocar y esa era una de sus mayores debilidades. De todas formas, le sorprendía que Natsu estuviera fingiendo tan bien, llevando a cabo su acto con tanta naturalidad. Como si en realidad no se estuviera muri…

-Me recuerdas a Mira-ne, cuando ella era más joven.

La voz de Lisanna lo sobresaltó un poco. Ella rió y le entregó un café caliente, sentándose frente a él.

-Cuando Elfman o yo nos enfermábamos, apenas nos dejaba hacer nada. No importaba si era un simple resfriado.

Zeref sonrió suavemente.

-Natsu también era así cuando éramos niños.

Lisanna lo miró sorprendida. Luego se rió nerviosamente.

-¿Sabes? Es raro pensar que Natsu tuvo una vida antes de…- Lisanna titubeó-. Es que a veces es fácil olvidarse. Lo siento.

Zeref parpadeó.

-¿Por qué lo sientes?

-Muchas veces somos egoístas. Con Natsu y… especialmente contigo. La guerra cambió tantas cosas.

El joven de cabello negro se mordió el interior del labio. Entendía a la perfección lo que decía Lisanna, pero no sabía qué responder al respecto.

-No sé si Natsu te habrá contado, pero él y yo estábamos muy unidos cuando éramos niños.

Zeref sonrió.

-Me lo dijo.

-Al principio, cuando el maestro lo trajo, siempre estaba solo y su impulsividad solía alejar a los demás- prosiguió Lisanna-. Pero a mí me gustaba. Admiraba su fuerza y me hacía reír. Era revitalizante estar con él. Luego pasó ese incidente… y yo aparecí en Edolas. No volví a verlo hasta muchos años después. Pero cuando regresé, me sentí abrumada. Natsu había cambiado, a su manera. Y yo también. Pero muy en el fondo de mí, quería que todo volviera a ser como antes. Quería ser su socia, su compañera de equipo. Todo lo que había soñado se desvaneció de golpe. Ahí comprendí que el tiempo había sido muy cruel con todos nosotros.

Zeref abrió mucho los ojos.

-Lisanna, tú….

Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

-Pero no podía quejarme ¿sabes? Yo tenía a mis hermanos, mi familia. Mis amigos. Y él, aunque no lo sabía, estaba perdido en este mundo. Debe ser difícil vivir sintiendo ese vacío. Sé que Natsu siempre lo había notado, pero él no es bueno para expresar sus sentimientos. Así que estoy muy feliz de que ahora te tenga a ti. El gremio es importante, somos una familia, pero los lazos de sangre son irremplazables. Cuando supe lo que había pasado con Natsu, 400 años atrás… lo que hiciste por él… lloré muchísimo. No podía creerlo. Ninguno de nosotros lo creía. Pero Elf-ni y Mira-ne podemos entenderte a la perfección. Si hubiera perdido a uno de ellos, de haber tenido la oportunidad, supongo que habría hecho lo mismo…-Lisanna se retorció la manos y miró a Natsu de soslayo-… por favor, cuida mucho de él. Aunque no lo dice, Natsu está feliz de tener por fin a alguien que lo proteja.

Zeref dijo en un murmullo:

-Aun lo quieres.

No era una pregunta.

Ella sonrió suavemente, y sin decir nada, se alejó para ayudar a su hermana en la cocina. Zeref se quedó reflexionando hasta que una voz cristalina comentó junto a él:

-El amor es duro a veces ¿no?

Zeref se ruborizó un poco cuando Mavis, que se acababa de sentar a su lado, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Hubo algunas risitas de Macao y Max, que pasaron junto a ellos.

-Jejeje. Te ves muy gracioso con esa expresión.

-Me tomaste por sorpresa- admitió Zeref pasándose la mano por el cabello y riendo suavemente.

La expresión jocosa de la muchacha rubia se volvió más seria.

-Te he notado muy decaído. ¿Realmente está todo bien entre tú y Natsu?

El pecho de Zeref se encogió.

 _Ojalá pudiera decírtelo, Mavis._

-No es nada. No te preocupes.

-Bueno… ya sabes que si me necesitas, siempre estaré allí para ti- dijo Mavis ruborizándose un poco. Zeref sonrió. _Tan adorable._ Siguiendo un impulso, el joven tomó su mano y la acarició, llevándosela hasta los labios.

-Lo sé.

 _Gracias._

* * *

 **Una semana después.**

Había sido una de las batallas más duras. Una batalla consigo mismo. Y mientras Natsu caminaba hacia la casa de Lucy, ya empezaba a notarse ligeramente cansado y somnoliento. Las malditas pastillas. Eran las malditas pastillas, se dijo. Mientras tanto, en su mente la lucha continuaba, haciéndolo más y más miserable con cada paso que daba.

Pero sabía que era la decisión correcta.

Tenía que alejar a Lucy.

 _Por su propio bien. Por el bien de ella._

O de eso quería auto convencerse. Sin embargo, la parte más emocional de su cerebro se resistía a llevar a cabo tal decisión. Amaba a Lucy. La necesitaba a su lado, especialmente ahora. Pero la parte racional era consciente de que aquello no era más que puro egoísmo. ¿Arrastrarla con él a aquel abismo? ¿Obligarla a vivir con una carga? Natsu no podía hacerle eso. Además la conocía bien. Una vez que Lucy se enterara de que padecía una enfermedad terminal, la joven lo daría todo por él. Sacrificaría su tiempo, su dinero, sus misiones…, todo con tal de apoyarlo, de encontrar una cura por cielo mar y tierra. Por otro lado, Lucy era demasiado susceptible a las emociones ajenas. El estrés y la angustia la consumirían. Y Natsu ya tenía suficiente con el dolor que estaba causando a Zeref y Happy. No quería hacer sufrir a su compañera. No lo soportaría.

En los últimos días, el gatito no se separaba de él. Ni siquiera había querido ir pasar un rato con Charle. Natsu había intentado persuadirlo, diciéndole que se encontraba bien ahora mismo. Que aún quedaba mucho tiempo. Pero Happy estaba decidido a ser su sombra y Natsu se había dado por vencido. Cuando Happy decidía ser terco, nada podía frenarlo.

-Natsu…- dijo el exceed de pronto-. ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

-Sí.

-Entonces ¿por qué te ves tan triste?

Natsu bajó un poco la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza.

-No quiero ser una carga para ella- murmuró.

-Pero Lucy se merece la verdad.

-Esto es diferente…

-¿Qué es diferente?

Natsu y Happy se sobresaltaron cuando vieron a Lucy caminar hacia ellos, sosteniendo un par de bolsas con comida. Ella les sonrió cálidamente.

-Lucy…

Se inclinó para besar a Natsu, pero este apartó la mirada bruscamente. Lucy se congeló, retrocediendo.

-Qué… ¿qué te pasa?- ella intentó sonreír, pero su sonrisa forzada cayó cuando vio la expresión ensombrecida del otro. Happy tragó saliva-. Estás actuando muy raro, Natsu.

-Tenemos que hablar, Lucy.

La maga celestial notó un leve pinchazo en su pecho.

 _¿Qué estaba pasando?_

 _¿Por qué Natsu la miraba tan fríamente?_

-Claro…- dijo-. ¿Subimos a mi departamento o…?

-No. Aquí mismo está bien- la cortó Natsu.

El muchacho estuvo a punto de echar por tierra su plan cuando vio la expresión herida de su compañera. Pero no podía retroceder. Decirle la verdad… sería aún más duro.

-Natsu, en serio me estás asustando- dijo ella.

-Quiero disolver el equipo. Al menos por un tiempo.

Lucy sintió como si Natsu la hubiera golpeado con fuerza en el estómago. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¿Qué demonios…? La rabia y la angustia empezaron a entremezclarse dentro de ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque se me da la gana.

-¿Qué se te…? ¡Natsu! ¡Mírame y di la verdad! ¿Por qué haces esto? ¡Mírame!

Él apretó los dientes y se forzó a alzar la vista.

-No quiero seguir con el equipo ¿entiendes? Eso es todo.

-Pero… el otro día dijiste…

-Me equivoqué. No hablaba en serio. Solo somos amigos, Lucy. No… lo arruinemos.

Lucy retrocedió un paso con brusquedad. Natsu se odiaba a sí mismo en esos momentos. Lo último que quería era herirla, pero… ¿qué otra opción tenía? Lo estaba haciendo por ella.

 _Lo siento, Lucy._ Era lo que quería decir. _Te quiero. Te quiero. Lo siento._

-Este… este no eres tú- murmuró ella, y su voz se quebró-. ¿Entonces estaba equivocada?

Natsu desvió la mirada.

Happy, que observaba en silencio, estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

-No estoy preparado para una relación- explicó Natsu, inexpresivo, sin mirarla ni una vez-. Solo nos confundimos. Si seguimos adelante con esto, terminaremos arruinándolo y entonces nada volverá a ser como antes. No quiero eso.

-¡Cállate! ¡Deja de ser tan egoísta! ¡Si esto era lo que pensabas, debiste habérmelo dejado claro desde un principio!- las lágrimas corrían ahora por el rostro de Lucy-. ¿Desde cuando eres tan cínico?

-Deja de gritar, bicho raro…

¡PLAFF!

La bofetada estuvo a punto de mandarlo al suelo, y Natsu tuvo que hacer acopio de toda la fuerza que tenía para que las piernas no le temblaran. Happy estaba alarmado. Y aunque Lucy no podía saberlo, un golpe era lo último que Natsu necesitaba en su estado actual. En la segunda sesión que tuvo con la doctora Devon, ella le había explicado que cualquier golpe o caída le dejaría automáticamente una magulladura. Y lo cierto es que, en el último tiempo, la fuerza de Lucy no era nada despreciable.

 _Mierda._ Pensó. _Zeref se va a cabrear._

Por suerte, Lucy estaba demasiado alterada como para reparar en sus esfuerzos por mantener la compostura. La rubia estaba llorando de verdad. Lágrimas silenciosas caían por su rostro, que se descomponía en una expresión de profunda traición. Y al verla, Natsu decidió que prefería mil veces las bofetadas.

-Lucy…

-No digas ni una palabra más- murmuró ella con rabia-. No quiero verte de nuevo. Si se te ocurre entrar a mi departamento, haré que Loke te eche a patadas. Adiós… Natsu.

Dicho esto, Lucy se volteó y corrió hacia su casa olvidando las bolsas de comida que había depositado en el piso. Cuando finalmente la perdió de vista, el mago de pelo rosa se apoyó en la pared de una calle estrecha y, sin importarle que alguien lo viera, se dejó caer hasta el suelo y hundió el rostro entre sus brazos.

-Natsu…- sollozó Happy.

-Está bien, amigo- farfulló el joven, secándose los ojos con la manga e intentando sonreír-. Voy a estar bien. Lo prometo.

 _Por supuesto que no_ , pensó el gato.

 _Nada estará bien._

* * *

 **Quizá el capítulo fue algo corto, pero no quería alargarlo innecesariamente. El próximo será más extenso!**

Khr female: _Muchas gracias por comentar! Sin duda, la relación de hermanos es algo en lo que me interesa profundizar en este fanfic. Es que simplemente los amo a ambos 3_

 _JiJiYong:Gracias por comentar! Créeme: no pienso contenerme. Quiero que los lectores sufran xD_

 _Maru-Chan MKV:_ _Hola! :D La verdad es que odio hacer sufrir a Happy. Y Lucy se enterará, pero a su tiempo. Saludos!_

 _Llaelien: Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me halagas demasiado. Habrá mucho de los hermaos Dragneel en este fic._

 _Giuly DG: Gracias por comentar :) Me alegra que te guste como me va quedando Zeref. Un abrazo._

 _Tity: Gracias por tu comentario! Al menos no olvidaste tu mail, como yo, que no pude continuar un fanfic de Fairy Tail (se llamaba Otoño y Verano) porque olvidé mi mail xD Me alegra que no te parezca forzosa la historia :3 Pero se viene mucho sufrimiento! Un abrazo._


End file.
